


one bite and we're tied

by bbyeongs



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plotholes, Slow To Update, Tags Are Hard, Vampire Bites, Vampire Family, Violence, but still very cliche at the end, hyuck easily irritated, jeno is soft, plothole detected:(, sudut pandang campuran, tried to be less cliche
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyeongs/pseuds/bbyeongs
Summary: Hari itu Jeno hampir mati.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 20
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read this first:
> 
> 1\. First of all, ini pertama kalinya aku bikin fanfic dengan konsep fantasi dan vampire, jadi mohon dimaklumi kalo ada (banyak) kejanggalan dan keanehan di dalam plotnya
> 
> 2\. Settingnya di korea, tapi semua nama tempat dan kotanya adalah nama korea yang dipleset-plesetin, pokoknya universe di fic ini bener-bener pure buatan aku sendiri dengan imajinasi yang kemana-mana
> 
> 3\. Awal konsepnya terinspirasi dari yaoi manhwa yang aku baca berjudul ‘blood link’, tapi gak semua plot cerita ini bakal persis sama kayak manhwa itu, bakal jauh banget malah :]] soalnya di fic ini lebih kayak terinspirasi dari semua fanfic vampire nct bxb di wat*pad yang pernah aku baca, gak bisa disebutin satu satu karena terlalu banyak. Terinspirasi dari film juga; twilight hwhwhwhw
> 
> 4\. Pairing utamanya Nohyuck, tapi bakal banyak banget side pairing lainnya, soalnya NCT ensemble dan WayV ensemble sudah aku pastikan bakal masuk disini. Mungkin gak semua karena mereka terlalu banyak dan terlalu banyak karakter bikin pusing…. but, i’ll try my best! :D
> 
> 5\. TW! Blood! Violence! Aku berusaha bikin narasinya biar kalian ngefeel gitu, tapi kayaknya jadinya gak terlalu ngefeel juga sih.. soalnya aku lemah banget bikin narasi ;( still, buat jaga-jaga, aku kasih tau aja dulu kalo disini bakal banyak darah dan kekerasan.

Jeno bukanlah tipe orang yang menyukai tempat ramai. Dia lebih suka bersantai di depan televisi apartemennya, menonton drama dan belasan episode dari  _ series _ yang dia tinggalkan selama seminggu karena kesibukan kuliah kedokterannya. Terkadang dia juga hanya akan bermain ponsel, menonton kompilasi video kucing peliharaan yang menggemaskan sambil mengerjakan tugas menumpuk yang harus dicicilnya satu persatu. Pokoknya apapun yang Jeno lakukan di malam Minggu, dia lebih suka melakukannya dari apartemennya. Pesta dan klab malam adalah dua hal yang selalu berusaha dia hindari semenjak dirinya berusia legal. Tetapi dedikasi tinggi seorang temannya yang  _ sangat _ pemaksa bernama Na Jaemin sepertinya memang perlu diapresiasi. Pemuda itu bahkan sampai rela datang ke apartemen Jeno satu jam sebelum pesta di kelab malam (yang Jeno sendiri bahkan tidak mengetahui dimana tempatnya) hanya untuk membongkar isi lemari di kamar Jeno demi menemukan setelan yang pas untuknya.

"Jangan terlalu kolot, Jen," ujar Jaemin ketika menyodorkan kaus putih tanpa lengan, celana  _ jeans _ hitam ketat dan jaket bomber berwarna  _ navy blue. _ Jeno menerima setelan pilihan Jaemin tersebut sebelum kemudian meletakkannya di lengan sofa yang sedang dia duduki, "kau benar-benar menyia-nyiakan potensi wajahmu itu jika hanya berdiam diri di apartemen pada malam Minggu begini." lanjut Jaemin, membuat Jeno mendesah pelan.

Jeno sudah bosan mendengar kalimat yang sama keluar dari mulut si pemuda bersurai _soft_ _pink_ itu _._ "Apa kau tidak lihat berita di televisi?" Jeno menunjuk ke arah televisi _flat_ 24 _inch_ yang menempel di dinding ruang tengah apartemennya sembari matanya mengikuti langkah Jaemin yang berjalan memutari sofa, memasuki area dapur yang terletak di belakang ruang tengah.

"Tidak." jawab Jaemin tak acuh. Dia bahkan tidak repot-repot mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jeno, sibuk membuka dan mengobrak-abrik isi laci meja di dapur apartemen Jeno, membuat si empunya apartemen mengernyit bingung.

"Kau mencari apa  _ sih?" _

"Apa kau tidak punya  _ gel _ rambut?" Kepala Jaemin yang tadi tertunduk segera terangkat dan menatap Jeno.

Jeno membalas tatapan Jaemin seakan Jaemin adalah orang terbodoh di dunia. "Yang benar saja," ujarnya, "kenapa kau mencari  _ gel _ rambut di laci dapur?" Jeno memutar bola matanya malas, "Apa yang kau harapkan? Minyak goreng untuk menata rambut?"

Jaemin terdiam sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan kekehan pelan, "Ah, benar juga," ucapnya sembari menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, "lalu dimana?" tanyanya lagi, dia menutup laci meja dapur dan berjalan kembali ke ruang tengah, berdiri sejenak di samping sofa untuk menunggu jawaban dari Jeno.

Jeno menunjuk ke pintu kamarnya menggunakan dagu, "Coba cari di kamarku, atau di kamar mandi," titahnya, "aku lupa menaruhnya dimana." 

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Jaemin segera berjalan memasuki satu-satunya kamar di apartemen tersebut dan menghilang dari pandangan Jeno. Setelahnya Jeno kembali memfokuskan pengelihatannya pada layar televisi, mengabaikan suruhan Jaemin untuk bergegas berganti pakaian dan membiarkan setelan yang Jaemin siapkan untuknya teronggok begitu saja di lengan sofa.

_ Berita Terkini _

Jeno terdiam kala melihat tulisan tersebut memenuhi layar televisi dan menginterupsi program acara yang tadi tengah ditontonnya. "Lagi?" gumam Jeno pada dirinya sendiri. Sudah seminggu terakhir ini hampir semua saluran televisi memberitakan kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi di kotanya. Bagaimana tidak? Dua belas orang ditemukan tewas hanya dalam kurun waktu satu minggu. Itu berarti setidaknya ada dua orang korban pembunuhan dalam satu hari. 

Pihak kepolisian mengatakan kalau terdapat beberapa kesamaan dari autopsi jasad dua belas orang tersebut, diantaranya waktu kematian semua korban yang berkisar antara jam sepuluh malam hingga jam satu dini hari. Modus operandi dari dua belas pembunuhan itu juga menunjukkan persamaan, kematian mereka disebabkan oleh tikaman benda tajam yang dihujamkan tepat di bagian jantung hingga menembus ke bagian belakang tubuh. Semua jasad korban memiliki tiga garis luka cakar panjang yang lumayan dalam di bagian punggung, seakan telah dikejar dan diterkam dari belakang. Luka cakaran itu terlihat seperti cakaran seekor kucing besar, pun cukup dalam hingga berhasil menggores organ inti para korban dan menjadi kemungkinan kedua penyebab kematian, yang pada akhirnya memunculkan pemikiran bahwa semua korban tersebut adalah mangsa dari seekor binatang buas. Mengerikan. 

Banyak yang berspekulasi bahwa yang menjadi penyebab pembunuhan itu adalah singa atau harimau yang entah bagaimana caranya berhasil keluar dari hutan belantara di Gunung Sokdong. Gunung Sokdong sendiri merupakan pemisah antara Kota Woncheon—kota tempat Jeno tinggal—dengan Kota Seoksu yang berada di sisi lain gunung tersebut. Padahal di sekeliling hutan belantara Gunung Sokdong itu sudah dipasang pagar bertegangan tinggi setinggi lima meter untuk mencegah hal semacam ini terulang kembali, karena beberapa tahun lalu kejadian yang sama pun pernah terjadi, namun tidak memakan korban sebanyak sekarang. Tidak separah sekarang. 

Bahkan dua orang korban tidak beruntung yang diterkam singa beberapa tahun lalu masih hidup dan dapat melihat matahari terbit dan terbenam hingga detik ini. Petugas  _ animal control  _ kala itu pun sudah bisa menangkap singa yang berkeliaran di kota dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam dan menghentikan jatuhnya korban.

Jelas berbeda dengan kasus yang saat ini terjadi. Petugas  _ animal control _ belum menangkap hewan itu karena kekurangan petunjuk, tidak ada yang pernah melihat hewan buas berkeliaran di kota. Entah karena hewan itu memang terlalu pandai bersembunyi, atau karena memang tidak ada hewan buas sejak awal kasus ini dibuka. 

Ada dua kelompok di masyarakat yang menganut dua asumsi berbeda tentang kasus ini. Kelompok yang pertama adalah orang-orang yang meyakini bahwa hewan buas yang kelaparan dari hutan Sokdong adalah pelaku pembunuhan dua belas korban. Sementara kelompok yang kedua adalah orang-orang yang meyakini bahwa ada pembunuh berantai atau psikopat haus darah yang masih bersembunyi di keramaian kota di luar sana, bersembunyi di antara orang-orang biasa. 

Jeno termasuk ke dalam kelompok yang kedua. 

Awalnya dia memang mengira kalau hewan liar adalah pembunuh semua korban itu. Tapi setelah dia pikir-pikir lagi, hewan buas kelaparan tidak mungkin hanya membunuh mangsanya tanpa mencicipinya sama sekali. Setidaknya, jika yang melakukan pembunuhan itu benar-benar singa yang kelaparan, seharusnya semua korban tidak memiliki jasad yang utuh. Tapi yang ada justru sebaliknya, semua jasad korban itu masih utuh. Tidak ada bagian yang hilang. 

Dari sanalah Jeno mulai menjadi pengikut teori asumsi kelompok kedua, kalau pelaku pembunuhan itu mungkin saja psikopat gila yang memakai cakar palsu untuk meniru binatang buas. Jeno pernah menonton satu episode semacam itu juga di  _ series _ CSI. Jadi mungkin saja hal seperti itu bisa benar-benar kejadian di dunia nyata.

Sudah seminggu ini pihak kepolisian juga mengerahkan lebih banyak mobil patroli di malam hari, berharap dapat menghentikan korban berjatuhan dan membantu petugas  _ animal control _ mencari binatang pembunuh tersebut. 

Sayangnya hingga saat ini upaya mereka belum membuahkan hasil.

"Hoi, Jeno!" Suara Jaemin menyentak Jeno dari lamunannya, dia menoleh dan mendapati temannya sedang berjalan ke arahnya seraya sebelah tangannya menata rambut dengan olesan  _ gel.  _ "Kau sedang apa sih?!" geram Jaemin sebal, "Cepat ganti pakaianmu!"

"Jaem, kau harus melihat berita," ujar Jeno, "Pembunuh berantai itu masih berkeliaran di luar sana, tidak aman pergi keluar di saat seperti ini."

"Pembunuh berantai?" Jaemin mengernyit bingung, menoleh pada televisi yang masih menampilkan tayangan sekilas berita sebelum kemudian kembali menatap Jeno, "Singa maksudmu?"

Jaemin adalah salah satu orang yang termasuk ke dalam kelompok pertama, bersikeras bahwa pembunuh yang masih lepas itu pastilah hewan liar.

Jeno menggeleng, "Bukan singa," ujarnya lagi, "pembunuh berantai." Jeno berusaha membenarkan, namun hanya dibalas dengan putaran bola mata oleh Jaemin.

"Oh, ayolah, Jeno," Jaemin mendudukkan diri di tempat kosong di samping Jeno, "jangan jadikan berita itu sebagai alasan," Tangannya merangkul bahu Jeno, "kau pikir seekor singa akan ikut kita berpesta di kelab malam? Menari di lantai dansa dan meminum bir?" tanyanya, jelas sekali sedang mencemooh kekhawatiran Jeno. "Memangnya kau sedang berada dimana, huh?  _ Zootopia?" _ Jaemin tergelak menertawakan leluconnya sendiri yang Jeno sama sekali tidak mengerti dimana bagian lucunya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi keluar apartemen malam ini." final Jeno, sudah seratus persen yakin dengan keputusan yang dibuatnya. Dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko menjadi korban selanjutnya. Mau pelakunya hewan buas ataupun seorang psikopat, keduanya sama-sama berbahaya dan berpotensi menyerang lebih aktif di malam hari. Apalagi jika melihat pelaku tak punya kriteria spesifik dalam kasus ini. Tua muda, pria wanita, semua sama saja dan berakhir di meja autopsi, seakan pelakunya hanya membunuh asal orang-orang yang ditemuinya.

Tetapi sepertinya Jaemin tidak mengerti kecemasan yang Jeno rasakan, karena pemuda itu malah menggeleng-geleng ketika mendengar kalimat Jeno,"Oh, tidak." ujarnya santai, "Kau tetap akan pergi denganku, Lee Jeno, aku pastikan itu."

"Tidak," Jeno melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dan memfokuskan kembali pandangannya pada televisi, "aku tidak akan meninggalkan sofa ini." 

"Oh ya?" Jaemin tersenyum tipis, "Kau yakin?" tanya Jaemin dengan nada suara aneh—menurut Jeno—yang seperti dibuat-buat, membuat Jeno menyipitkan mata dan menoleh pada pemuda itu. Dia sudah mengenal Jaemin cukup lama untuk mengetahui adanya maksud tersembunyi dari nada suara yang pemuda itu pakai, "Kalau tidak salah.. aku dengar Yeeun akan berada di sana juga." Alis Jaemin naik turun, terlihat sekali sedang menggoda Jeno.

Manik Jeno sontak membulat mendengar nama gadis idamannya keluar dari belah bibir Jaemin. Dia menolehkan kepalanya begitu cepat hingga tulang lehernya terasa sedikit nyeri, "Yeeun?" tanya Jeno, memastikan kalau telinganya tak salah dengar.

Jaemin mengangguk, seulas senyum puas tercetak di wajahnya. "Kau tertarik padanya 'kan?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jeno, dia kembali berkata, "Ini bisa menjadi kesempatanmu untuk berkenalan dan dekat dengannya."

  
  


Dua jam kemudian Jeno dapat terlihat menduduki salah satu kursi kelab malam di daerah distrik Gamcheon sendirian. Benar-benar sebuah kesalahan bagi Jeno untuk mempercayai Jaemin. Tentu saja gadis idaman Jeno tidak pernah datang ke sana. Seharusnya Jeno tahu itu. Gadis seperti Yeeun tidak akan menginjakkan kakinya di tempat semacam ini. Nama Yeeun hanya sebuah umpan yang digunakan Jaemin agar dirinya mau diajak ke kelab malam. 

Jeno jadi merasa bodoh. Ingatkan dia untuk tidak lagi mempercayai Na  _ Pembohong _ Jaemin, apapun yang pemuda itu katakan kepadanya. 

Menit demi menit berlalu dan hingga saat ini Jeno masih tidak punya petunjuk sama sekali apa yang dia lakukan di kelab ini. Dia sudah tidak bisa menghitung lagi berapa gadis yang menghampirinya dan berakhir dengan mendapat penolakan. Bukan karena Jeno tidak ingin. Oh, Jeno juga manusia, hasratnya menggebu-gebu ketika para gadis itu duduk di pahanya dan berusaha menggodanya. Tapi Jeno tidak ingin terbawa suasana. Bermain-main dengan orang asing bukanlah langkah cerdas untuk saat ini. Otaknya cukup pintar untuk membayangkan dirinya mati di tangan seorang psikopat, membuatnya dengan mudah menolak semua gadis cantik yang tidak dikenalnya itu. Bukan tidak mungkin kalau pembunuh berantai yang berkeliaran itu adalah seorang wanita 'kan? Jeno hanya ingin lebih waspada dan mencegah terjadinya hal-hal yang tidak dia inginkan.

Maka Jeno hanya duduk disana, memperhatikan lautan manusia berlenggang diiringi musik yang berdentum keras dan berlatar lantai kotak-kotak berkelap-kelip. Sesekali dia meneguk air mineral yang dipesannya. Dia bahkan tidak meminum minuman beralkohol disini, karena Demi Tuhan, Jeno itu calon dokter. Dia sebisa mungkin menjalani pola hidup sehat. Dia juga sudah biasa menjaga kesehatan tubuhnya dengan mengkonsumsi makanan dan minuman dengan gizi yang seimbang, ditambah dengan olahraga rutin setiap hari. Oke, mungkin tidak setiap hari, karena tugas-tugas dan jadwal kuliahnya benar-benar meminta perhatiannya secara penuh. Tapi setidaknya Jeno masih berusaha menjalani hidup sehat.

Jeno mendengus, dua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Dia tidak melihat Jaemin dimanapun. Pemuda itu mungkin sedang menikmati waktunya di toilet terdekat dengan seorang gadis atau pemuda lainnya. 

Entahlah, Jeno tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin pulang.

Beberapa menit Jeno berkutat dengan pikirannya, menimbang-nimbang apakah dia harus menunggu Jaemin (yang entah kapan akan kembali) atau pulang ke apartemen dan membiarkan Jaemin mengetahuinya lewat pesan singkat. Jeno pikir sepertinya Jaemin juga tidak akan keberatan jika Jeno pulang lebih dulu. Temannya itu bahkan tidak mengingatnya sama sekali sesaat setelah mereka menginjakkan kaki di dalam kelab. Untung saja Jeno tidak memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Jaemin, sehingga dia tidak perlu menghabiskan uang dengan pulang menggunakan taksi.

Jeno beranjak dari duduknya. Awalnya dia berniat ingin segera menuju  _ basement _ tempat mobilnya diparkirkan, tapi mendadak dia merasa perlu pergi ke toilet. Jadi dia berjalan menerobos kerumunan orang dan masuk ke salah satu koridor di kelab yang di dindingnya terdapat lambang toilet. Dia berjalan lumayan jauh di koridor itu hingga akhirnya menemukan sebuah pintu biru bersimbol pria di sisi kirinya. 

Jeno memasuki toilet itu dan keluar beberapa menit setelah urusannya selesai. Dia baru saja ingin berjalan kembali ke arah datangnya agar dirinya bisa segera pulang ke apartemen. Namun ketika tungkainya hendak melangkah, sebuah suara keras yang menghantam pintu membuatnya terdiam. 

Suaranya bukan berasal dari pintu toilet yang tadi dia masuki, melainkan dari pintu lain yang berada di ujung koridor. Pintu hijau dengan lampu LED berwarna merah bertuliskan  _ 'Exit' _ diatasnya.

Jeno mengernyit, menatap pintu itu beberapa saat dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya. Apa yang barusan didengarnya? Apakah hanya ilusi pendengarannya saja ataukah benar-benar ada orang yang memukul pintu itu keras-keras dari luar sana? 

Jeno terdiam, memutuskan untuk menunggu sesaat lagi untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Sepuluh detik berlalu, tidak ada yang terjadi. Jeno bernapas lega. Dia pasti kelelahan sampai bisa salah mendengar seperti itu. Mungkin debuman keras yang didengar Jeno tadi bukan berasal dari pintu itu, melainkan dari lantai dansa. 

Ya, pasti begitu. 

Jeno baru saja memutar badannya dan memunggungi pintu hijau tersebut untuk kembali ke lantai dansa ketika tiba-tiba suara debuman keras itu kembali terdengar. Kali ini Jeno yakin kalau apa yang didengarnya bukanlah ilusi. Itu jelas nyata. Lantas Jeno kembali memutar tubuhnya dan berlari kecil menuju pintu hijau itu. 

Detik berikutnya tangannya sudah berada di gagang pintu tersebut dan mendorongnya pelan. Jeno mendorong pintu besi itu cukup kuat karena pintu itu terasa sangat berat seakan ada yang menahannya dari luar. Jeno tidak membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar, hanya sebesar kepalan tangan, namun hal itu sudah cukup baginya untuk bisa mengintip ke luar. Jujur saja, dia sedikit paranoid karena berita yang mengudara akhir-akhir ini, maka dari itu dia ingin melihat situasi terlebih dahulu sebelum benar-benar terjun bebas ke dalamnya.

Anehnya, mata Jeno tidak melihat apapun. Hanya ada kegelapan malam di gang itu dengan sinar samar-samar sang rembulan. Indra penciumannya juga menangkap bau sampah yang menyengat. Jeno yakin jika dia keluar dari pintu itu, dia akan menemukan beberapa tempat pembuangan sampah kelab. 

Jeno menggeleng dan mendengus pelan. Dia hanya membuang-buang waktunya disini. Dia baru akan menarik pintu itu dan menutupnya ketika telinganya mendengar suara erangan pelan dari arah bawahnya. Refleks Jeno segera menundukkan kepala dan persis saat itu juga matanya mendapati seseorang yang tersungkur tepat di depan pintu. Jeno membelalak, orang itulah yang membuatnya kesulitan membuka pintu. 

Beribu pertanyaan secara kontan memenuhi benak Jeno. 

_ Apa yang terjadi? Siapa orang ini? Apa dia sudah mati? Kenapa dia bisa berada di gang tempat pembuangan sampah kelab malam? Apa yang harus dirinya lakukan? _

Ketika Jeno sibuk dengan pikirannya, matanya melihat orang yang tersungkur di depan pintu tadi melayang. Tepat di depan kedua mata kepalanya sendiri.

Iya, orang itu melayang, atau lebih tepatnya orang itu dicekik dan diangkat oleh sosok lain yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya hingga kakinya tidak lagi menyentuh tanah. Jeno terkesiap kala melihat sosok lain yang bertubuh sangat besar dan berbulu itu— 

Tunggu.. Sosok itu..  _ berbulu? _

Jeno mengernyit dan menggelengkan kepala. Ini mungkin hanya halusinasinya saja. Dia mengucek kedua matanya, berharap kalau dia hanya kelelahan sehingga menghasilkan halusinasi di otaknya. Sayangnya, dua sosok yang tengah dia perhatikan itu tidak menghilang seperti harapannya. Ini nyata.

Apakah saat ini Jeno sedang menyaksikan seseorang yang akan menjadi korban ketiga belas pembunuhan berantai? 

Jantung Jeno berdegup cepat, bertalu-talu seakan meminta keluar dari dalam dadanya. Sosok itu jelas bukan manusia. Bulu sosok itu sangat lebat seperti binatang. Tapi… binatang buas macam apa yang dapat berdiri tegak dengan dua kaki yang menapak tanah dengan sempurna dan sebelah tangan yang mencekik manusia? Seumur-umur Jeno tidak pernah melihat jenis kucing besar manapun bisa melakukan hal itu. Pemandangan yang Jeno lihat saat ini benar-benar aneh dan janggal.

Jeno menyaksikan sosok mengerikan itu menghempaskan orang yang dicekiknya ke salah satu tong sampah disana hingga menimbulkan bunyi dentuman dan dengung besi tong sampah yang luar biasa keras. Dia dapat melihat orang yang tubuhnya menabrak tong sampah terkulai lemah dengan pakaian yang sobek di sana-sini dan wajah penuh luka gores yang meneteskan darah. 

Seorang pemuda. Mungkin seumuran dengannya.

Otak Jeno mulai berputar cepat. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Jika tidak, pemuda itu pasti akan menghembuskan napas terakhirnya malam ini. Jeno bisa berlari dari tempat itu dan meminta bantuan orang lain di dalam kelab. Tapi Jeno yakin jika dia melakukan itu, pemuda malang tersebut pasti sudah menjadi mayat ketika dia kembali dengan bantuan.

Jeno mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Sepersekon kemudian dia mendorong pintu itu kuat-kuat dan berdiri di tengah gang tersebut. “Hei!” teriaknya keras, berhasil mendapat perhatian makhluk mengerikan itu. 

Inilah rencana Jeno. Bisa juga dikatakan sebagai aksi bunuh diri. Setidaknya makhluk itu sudah mengalihkan perhatian dari pemuda malang yang sudah kepayahan itu dan berbalik badan untuk menghadap Jeno.

Jeno membatu sesaat ketika melihat penampilan makhluk itu. Sekarang dia yakin kalau sosok itu benar-benar bukan manusia. Sosok yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya itu lebih terlihat seperti mutan di film-film fantasi yang pernah Jeno tonton. Tubuhnya sangat besar dan berbulu lebat, matanya merah menyala, dua gigi taring atasnya keluar dari dalam mulut dan memanjang hingga ke dagu, air liurnya menetes tanpa henti dan sebuah geraman rendah dapat Jeno dengar keluar dari mulut makhluk itu. Sepertinya makhluk itu tak suka acaranya diinterupsi.

Pandangan Jeno berputar ke sekitarnya, mencari barang yang bisa dijadikan alat untuk melawan sekaligus pertahanan terhadap makhluk itu. Dia menemukan sebuah pipa panjang dan dengan tergesa mengambilnya, menggenggamnya erat-erat. Jeno berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya pada makhluk itu, namun fokusnya terpecah kala tak sengaja melihat pemuda yang terkulai lemah di belakang makhluk raksasa mengerikan itu tengah menatap ke arahnya.

Jeno bersumpah melihat pemuda itu memancarkan ekspresi panik dan menggeleng pelan pada Jeno. Mulut pemuda itu bergerak dan Jeno berusaha membaca apa yang yang pemuda itu katakan.

_ A-i? _

_ A-ir? _

_ La-i? _

Kening Jeno berkerut tak mengerti. Dia berusaha keras membaca apa yang pemuda itu katakan, tapi pemuda itu berada terlalu jauh darinya sehingga Jeno tidak bisa melihat jelas gerak bibirnya. Cahaya remang-remang dari bulan malam ini juga tidak terlalu membantu melihat dengan jelas. Jeno dibuat terkejut saat pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja berdiri dengan susah payah. Matanya menatap Jeno penuh kecemasan seraya menjerit,  _ "Lari, bodoh!" _

Jeno tidak sempat melakukan apa yang pemuda itu perintahkan. Semuanya bergerak dalam  _ slow motion _ saat itu. Ketika dia sadar, tubuhnya sudah berada di udara, terhempas tinggi selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke tanah dengan suara bedebam keras yang menyakitkan.

Jeno mengerang, matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam perlahan membuka dan segera disambut oleh siluet sosok mutan yang menjulang di atasnya. Pipa panjang yang tadi berada dalam genggamannya sudah terpelanting entah kemana. Sekarang Jeno dapat melihat jelas wajah mutan itu dari jarak sedekat ini. Benar-benar menyeramkan hingga tanpa sadar Jeno menahan napasnya. Maniknya membelalak kala makhluk itu mulai mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menampakkan kuku-kuku panjang yang tajam dan mengkilap bak pisau dapur yang baru saja diasah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?! Cepat lari!" Teriakan itu membuat Jeno tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Dia memutar posisi tubuhnya menjadi tiarap di tanah. Jeno mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatan di tangan dan kakinya untuk segera bangkit dari posisinya yang terlihat pasrah dan menyedihkan itu. 

Sedetik berikutnya dia sudah berdiri tegak di atas kedua tungkainya hanya untuk terjatuh kembali setelah mengambil beberapa langkah menuju jalan raya. 

Itu tujuannya. Jalan raya. 

Keramaian di jalan raya pasti akan membuat makhluk itu pergi. 

Sayangnya keramaian jalanan itu masih terlalu jauh dari genggaman Jeno. 

Jeno menggeram rendah. Dia bisa merasakan adanya beban berat yang ditaruh di atas punggungnya hingga dadanya yang menyentuh tanah terasa sesak. Sepersekon kemudian dirinya menyadari kalau beban berat itu adalah kaki mutan yang sedang menahannya tetap berada di tanah. 

Jeno meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari kaki mutan tersebut. Namun tenaganya sama sekali tak sebanding dengan makhluk itu yang bahkan tidak bergerak barang satu milimeter pun. Tapi Jeno tetap meronta, dia harus terus melakukan perlawanan jika tidak ingin mati di gang kumuh tempat pembuangan sampah kelab malam. Sama sekali tidak elit.

Perlawanan Jeno terhenti kala beban berat itu serta merta terangkat dari bagian belakang tubuhnya. 

Dia berhasil, pikirnya. Namun pikiran itu muncul terlalu cepat karena detik berikutnya mendadak Jeno merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di punggungnya. Rasanya seperti ada kobaran api sangat panas yang menyala di sana, seperti ada lelehan besi panas yang dijatuhkan ke punggungnya. Benar-benar menyakitkan hingga rasanya Jeno pikir dia akan mati saat itu juga. 

Jeno berteriak. Rasanya lebih menyakitkan dari sepuluh cambukan dengan ikat pinggang yang dia terima dari ayahnya sewaktu kecil karena tidak mendapat nilai sempurna pada ulangan harian matematika. Lebih menyakitkan dari semua pukulan dan tamparan yang pernah dia terima dari sang ayah karena kesalahan-kesalahan kecil yang dia buat. Lebih menyakitkan dari sakit hatinya ketika ibunya meninggalkannya begitu saja bersama sang ayah, membiarkan Jeno hidup dalam kesengsaraan selama bertahun-tahun. Apa yang Jeno rasakan saat ini adalah rasa paling menyakitkan yang pernah dia alami dalam hidupnya.

Ketika rasa sakit itu mulai menghilang, punggungnya mati rasa. Jeno tahu ada yang salah. Makhluk itu pasti mencakar punggungnya seperti mencakar punggung dua belas korban sebelumnya. Dia dapat merasakan cairan hangat keluar dari punggungnya dan mengalir ke pinggangnya. Bersamaan dengan itu hidungnya menangkap baru anyir dan kepalanya mendadak menjadi sangat pening. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang dan tubuhnya terasa semakin ringan. 

Jeno akan mati hari ini. 

Dia sudah pasrah. 

Jeno hanya harus menunggu makhluk ini menusuknya tepat di jantung dan dia akan langsung meninggalkan dunia. Jeno hanya berharap kematiannya akan terasa cepat. Dia juga berharap tidak ada orang yang akan bersedih karena kematiannya. Bukan berarti akan benar-benar ada yang bersedih  _ sih. _ Ayahnya bahkan sudah tak memedulikan dirinya lagi. Beliau hanya mengirimkannya uang bulanan yang jumlahnya bahkan tidak mencukupi kebutuhan Jeno selama seminggu, padahal Jeno tahu kalau perusahaan ayahnya itu sedang berkembang pesat. Tapi setidaknya Jeno masih bersyukur ayahnya masih mengingatnya. Pikiran Jeno kembali melayang, mungkin yang akan benar-benar menangisi kematiannya adalah Jaemin, mungkin juga Doyoung  _ hyung. _ Jeno sudah bisa membayangkan dua orang itu menangis tersedu-sedu di upacara kematiannya. 

Jeno tersenyum tipis. Seluruh tubuhnya kebas. Jeno tahu waktunya sebentar lagi. Dia sudah kehilangan banyak darah. Bahkan tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dia bisa merasakan kalau tubuhnya berada dalam genangan darahnya sendiri. Jadi dia memejamkan mata. Mulai menggigil merasakan angin malam menerpa tubuhnya. Tapi meskipun Jeno merasa kedinginan, peluh tetap meluncur turun dari dahinya. Atau.. apakah itu darah? 

Entahlah. Jeno tidak tahu dan sudah tidak ingin memedulikannya. Lagipula sebentar lagi makhluk itu akan menancapkan kuku panjangnya ke jantung Jeno. Dia pasti sudah mati beberapa detik ke depan. Untuk apa dia memedulikan setetes darah di dahinya?

Tapi detik setelahnya, alih-alih mendapati makhluk itu menancapkan kuku di jantungnya, Jeno justru mendengar makhluk itu meraung dan melolong dengan suara memilukan seakan tengah meminta pertolongan. Jeno refleks membuka mata, hanya sedikit, karena kelopak matanya sudah terasa sangat berat sekarang. Dia menemukan seseorang yang wajahnya tidak bisa dia lihat dengan jelas, karena pandangannya yang sudah benar-benar buram, tengah menusukkan sebuah benda ke kepala mutan itu—yang segera saja membuat tubuh raksasanya ambruk dengan suara yang memekakkan telinga dan menimbulkan getaran di tanah sekitar sana.

Telinga Jeno mulai berdenging. Dia kembali memejamkan matanya. Dalam hati Jeno bersyukur makhluk itu sudah tak berdaya; sekarat. Sama sepertinya.

Setidaknya makhluk itu tak akan memakan korban lagi 'kan?

Kesadarannya perlahan berlari menjauh, tapi belum hilang sepenuhnya. Jeno pikir pasti dirinya sedang mengawang di antara hidup dan mati. Dia bisa merasakan ada seseorang yang membalikkan tubuhnya dan menangkup wajahnya.

_ "Bertahanlah! Jangan mati, sialan!"  _ Suara itu terdengar samar dan jauh, tapi di saat yang bersamaan juga sedikit menyenangkan bagi Jeno mengetahui ada seseorang di sampingnya ketika dia akan menghembuskan napas terakhir. Sebuah senyuman terulas di bibir Jeno. Rohnya sudah berada di ambang batas kehidupan ketika dia merasakan sebuah sengatan di sisi lehernya.

Dua hal itu adalah dua hal terakhir yang Jeno dengar dan rasakan sebelum seluruh indranya tak lagi berfungsi dan kesadarannya hilang total. Jatuh ke dalam kegelapan yang begitu pekat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls leave a kudo or comment if you like this fic! Supaya aku semangat ges lanjutinnyaaa huhuhu.. and thank you so much for reading!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jadi niat awalnya di chapter dua ini aku mau mempertemukan kembali jeno sama donghyuck.. tapi ternyata sebelum mereka ketemu aku udah ngerasa nulis chapter ini terlalu panjang... takutnya kalian kan bosen gitu loh wkwk im so sorry! second meeting mereka jadi harus diundur di chapter depan.. semoga masih ada yang mau baca :'D

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Suara pekikan terkejut dari Renjun bisa dia dengar dengan jelas. Namun hal itu tidak membuatnya menarik diri dari leher pemuda berlumuran darah yang berbaring tak berdaya di tanah. 

Donghyuck harus menyelesaikan apa yang tengah dia lakukan.

"Donghyuck!" Kali ini suara sahabatnya yang lain memasuki pendengarannya, "kau tidak boleh melakukan itu!" pekik Yangyang, "Taeyong  _ hyung _ akan marah besar!"

Tapi sekali lagi Donghyuck tidak mengindahkan suara sahabatnya. Dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan saat ini memang melanggar peraturan dan janjinya pada Taeyong  _ hyung.  _ Tapi dia akan merasa bersalah seumur hidup jika membiarkan pemuda bodoh ini mati hanya karena berusaha menyelamatkannya. Donghyuck tidak ingin nyawa manusia ini melayang sia-sia karena mencoba menyelamatkan makhluk  _ immortal _ sepertinya.

Tak berapa lama, setelah Donghyuck kembali mendengar suara detak jantung dan tarikan napas pelan, dia segera mencabut taringnya dari leher pemuda itu. Dia menjilat sedikit darah yang keluar dari dua titik di leher itu sebelum kemudian memundurkan kepalanya dan menatap pemuda bersurai kelam itu lamat-lamat. Wajah pemuda itu pucat pasi dan seluruh tubuhnya berlumuran darah. Jika Donghyuck tidak mengubahnya, roh pemuda itu pasti sudah berada di alam baka saat ini.

"Kita harus pulang, Hyuck," Yangyang menepuk bahunya pelan, "sekarang juga."

Donghyuck menoleh, mendapati dua temannya berdiri di belakangnya. Renjun masih memasang ekspresi wajah tak percaya, sementara Yangyang memberikannya tatapan khawatir. "Tunggu sebentar, ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan." ujar Donghyuck. 

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari dua  _ partner in crime _ -nya, tangan Donghyuck langsung meraba-raba seluruh bagian tubuh manusia asing itu—meraba jaket dan celana  _ jeans _ yang dipakainya. Donghyuck bisa mendengar Renjun terkesiap di belakangnya, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Renjun.

Donghyuck tidak menjawab, memfokuskan diri mencari benda krusial tersebut. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, tangannya terantuk sebuah benda keras. Tersenyum tipis, Donghyuck mengambil benda pipih yang ternyata berada di saku belakang  _ jeans _ pemuda tersebut. 

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan ponselnya?"

Donghyuck berdecak, dia menoleh dan menatap Renjun yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Njun, bisakah kau diam sebentar?" tanya Donghyuck sebal,"berhentilah mencemaskan sesuatu yang tidak perlu, kau semakin mirip Taeyong  _ hyung _ saja." lanjut Donghyuck, sontak membuat mulut Renjun yang tadi sempat terbuka untuk membalas ucapannya segera terkatup rapat. Gelak dari Yangyang dapat didengar setelahnya. 

"Aku bukan mencemaskan sesuatu yang tidak perlu, bodoh," gerutu Renjun, "aku mencemaskanmu," ujarnya seraya melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, "kau itu selalu saja sembrono."

Donghyuck menggumam pelan, "Terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku," ujarnya, "tapi aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan." Dia menyunggingkan seulas senyum penuh arti pada Renjun yang hanya dibalas dengan dengusan pelan oleh sahabatnya itu. 

Setelahnya Donghyuck kembali berkutat dengan benda pipih di tangannya. Jemarinya menari di atas layar sentuh benda itu sebelum kemudian menggeletakkannya tepat disamping pemuda yang masih tak sadarkan diri. 

Donghyuck berdiri dari posisinya yang tadi tengah berjongkok, "Ayo pulang." ajaknya seraya memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan mendahului kedua temannya.

  
  


"Kau benar-benar mengubah manusia itu ya?" Pertanyaan Yangyang memecah keheningan, bercampur dengan suara jangkrik. Saat ini tiga sekawan itu tengah berjalan melewati hutan Sokdong untuk menuju  _ mansion _ tempat tinggal mereka. 

Sebenarnya ketiganya bisa saja bertransformasi menjadi kelelawar dan tak perlu bersusah payah berjalan menanjak di setapak terjal yang terpampang di hadapan mereka. Sayangnya tenaga ketiga pemuda itu sudah terkuras habis ketika melawan tiga mutan yang mengejar dan memisahkan mereka bertiga dari satu sama lain. Donghyuck, Renjun dan Yangyang adalah sebuah tim. Tak terpisahkan sejak pertama kali bertemu dan diselamatkan oleh keluarga mereka yang sekarang. Mereka kuat jika bersama. Musuh mereka selalu saja sengaja membuat kekuatan trio itu berkurang dengan membuat mereka terpaksa berpencar.

Donghyuck bergumam menanggapi pertanyaan Yangyang, "Aku tidak punya pilihan," Donghyuck menyisir rambut menggunakan jemari tangan kanannya, meringis pelan kala luka bekas cakaran mutan di bahunya terasa perih, "kalau aku tidak mengubahnya saat itu juga, dia pasti akan mati," lanjutnya, "lukanya sudah terlalu parah untuk ukuran manusia."

"Kau juga mungkin akan mati kalau aku tidak datang tepat waktu dan menusuk kepala mutan itu dengan pedangku." Nada suara kesal yang serta merta keluar dari lisan Renjum membuat atensi Donghyuck dan Yangyang secara kontan teralih pada pemuda itu. 

Donghyuck mengernyit bingung, tapi sedetik kemudian gelak tawa meluncur keluar dari bibirnya. Tangannya menepuk bahu Renjun ringan, "Apa kau kesal karena aku mengubah manusia itu?" tanyanya, "kau takut akan dimarahi Taeyong  _ hyung?" _ tanyanya lagi seraya menyunggingkan senyum jenaka. "Tenang saja, Njun, kau dan Yangyang tidak akan mendapat masalah," ujar Donghyuck menenangkan, "aku yang akan mempertanggungjawabkan semua yang terjadi hari ini."

"Tidak," jawab Renjun cepat. Dia menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Donghyuck dan Yangyang pun ikut melakukan hal yang sama, "bukan itu yang membuatku kesal." lanjut pemuda bersurai  _ blond _ tersebut.

Donghyuck mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap Renjun dengan raut wajah yang seakan berkata,  _ 'Yang benar? Kau tidak kesal sama sekali?'  _

Renjun mendengus pelan setelah melihat ekspresi mengejek dari Donghyuck, "Yah, mungkin sedikit," tuturnya, sebelum kemudian melanjutkan kalimat yang sedari tadi sudah bersarang di kepalanya, "tapi ada yang membuatku lebih kesal padamu daripada itu."

Donghyuck mengernyit, "Apa?" tanyanya cepat. Penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya membuat sahabatnya itu sekesal sekarang. Renjun memang seseorang yang paling banyak mencemaskan sesuatu diantara mereka bertiga. Pikirannya tidak pernah santai seperti Donghyuck atau Yangyang. Di otaknya selalu saja ada yang membuatnya khawatir, entah itu sesuatu yang memang perlu dikhawatirkan atau sesuatu yang bahkan tidak perlu dipikirkan sama sekali.

Renjun menghela napas pelan sebelum mulai berbicara, "Aku kesal karena kau bertindak seenaknya," jawabnya jujur, "kau tidak pernah berhati-hati," Renjun menggelengkan kepala dan menatap ke dalam manik Donghyuck lamat-lamat, "apa kau tidak melihat betapa menyedihkan situasimu tadi?" Nada suaranya yang tadi terdengar kesal secara perlahan berubah menjadi nada suara yang diperciki sedikit kecemasan. Donghyuck tahu karena dia sudah ribuan kali mendengar nada yang sama lolos dari mulut Renjun setiap mereka keluar dari  _ mansion  _ untuk melaksanakan misi.

Tapi Donghyuck tidak menjawab pertanyaan Renjun. Dia bergeming dan malah menatap temannya itu dengan tatapan datar. Kalau Donghyuck ingin menjawab, dia pasti akan langsung mengatakan kalau dia tidak tahu. Namun untuk sekarang dia sedang tidak berminat membicarakan hal ini. Dia tidak ingin membahas hal yang tidak perlu. Masih banyak hal penting yang bisa mereka bahas selain Donghyuck yang hampir mati melawan mutan tadi.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat tak berdaya, Hyuck," lanjut Renjun tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pemuda yang ditanyanya, "melihatnya membuatku sangat kesal," Volume suaranya menurun setengah, "dan takut." lanjutnya sembari menundukkan kepala. Mungkin Renjun sedang menahan emosinya karena Donghyuck bisa melihat tangan pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu mengepal kuat. "Kau bisa saja mati disana." ucap Renjun pelan, hampir seperti bisikan.

Setelahnya hening. Tidak ada yang bereaksi mendengar ucapan Renjun yang terakhir. Bahkan suara jangkrik yang tadi terdengar sangat jelas pun kini sudah tak terdengar. Atmosfer di sekeliling mereka tiba-tiba saja berubah canggung.

Renjun tidak berbohong. Donghyuck memang yang paling kuat diantara mereka bertiga—paling cerdas, paling gesit, paling pandai mengatur strategi dan selalu penuh semangat—tapi semuanya tidak berguna ketika vampir berkulit cokelat keemasan itu terbawa emosi dan bertindak seenaknya sendiri. Donghyuck lebih sering membawa Renjun dan Yangyang tepat ke dalam masalah daripada menjauhkan mereka darinya.

Merasakan adanya tekanan udara aneh di antara dua sahabatnya, Yangyang buru-buru menengahi, "Uh," yang paling muda diantara mereka itu menggaruk kepala, "Renjun benar," ujar Yangyang, "kita tidak boleh bertindak gegabah seperti tadi lagi," timpalnya, "terlalu berbahaya."

Kemudian keheningan kembali menyapa, hingga beberapa detik kemudian terdengar dengusan dari Donghyuck. "Kalian bilang kalian mau membantuku." ujarnya seraya memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut, sebuah kebiasaan yang Renjun dan Yangyang sudah tahu betul kalau pemuda itu tengah menahan emosi, berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Kami memang mau membantumu, Hyuck," Yangyang memulai, pelan dan hati-hati. Donghyuck yang sedang seperti ini adalah Donghyuck yang sangat tidak dia sukai. Donghyuck yang agresif dan pemarah. "tapi—" ucapannya terputus, pemuda itu terkesiap kala suara Donghyuck menyentaknya.

"Kalau kalian tidak menyetujui apa yang aku lakukan, lebih baik kalian menolak membantuku sejak awal!" teriak Donghyuck marah. Dia menatap nyalang Yangyang dan Renjun yang saat ini hanya mengatupkan rapat-rapat mulut mereka. Keduanya mengetahui kalau Donghyuck sudah mulai berteriak dan membentak, mereka lebih baik diam daripada memperburuk suasana hatinya.

Donghyuck berdecih. Dia berjalan cepat mendahului dua rekannya menuju pagar hitam tinggi berjeruji yang berada kurang dari seratus meter di hadapannya. Dia harus menenangkan dirinya dan menjauh dari Renjun dan Yangyang jika tak ingin mengatakan kalimat yang akan dia sesali nantinya. Dia mengabaikan nyeri di kaki kanannya yang membuatnya terpincang, semakin mempercepat gerakan tungkainya menuju pagar  _ mansion. _ Donghyuck dapat melihat pagar itu terbuka dan menampakkan dua sosok pria yang dikenalnya dengan baik. Kedua pria itu berdiri di dua sisi pagar.

"Dari mana kau?" tanya pria yang lebih tinggi.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Donghyuck tak acuh. Dia baru akan berjalan melewati pria yang berdiri di samping kirinya itu ketika merasakan lengan atasnya dicengkram, membuatnya meringis pelan dan otomatis menghentikan langkah.

"Jelas itu urusanku, Donghyuck," ucap Johnny, matanya menatap manik Donghyuck. "Kau menghilang dari kamarmu sepanjang malam," ujarnya, "begitu juga dengan Renjun dan Yangyang," Johnny berdecak, "apa yang kalian lakukan di luar sana?"

Donghyuck tidak menjawab, hanya menatap pria yang lebih tua itu penuh amarah sebelum kemudian berujar lirih, "Lepaskan tanganku,  _ hyung." _

Johnny menggeleng, tidak ingin menuruti keinginan yang lebih muda. "Kau terluka? Kenapa pakaianmu bisa sampai koyak begitu?" Tangannya masih memegang lengan Donghyuck, mencegah pemuda itu pergi sebelum interogasi yang tengah dia lakukan selesai.

Donghyuck terdiam. Dia tidak ingin menghadapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini. Dia hanya ingin kembali ke kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Malam ini terasa sudah terlalu panjang dan melelahkan baginya. Donghyuck berdecak, "Aku bilang ini bukan urusanmu!" pekiknya, "lepaskan aku!" 

Johnny mendesah pelan sebelum kemudian melepaskan lengan Donghyuck, membiarkan pemuda itu berjalan masuk ke dalam bangunan besar tempat tinggal mereka dengan langkah yang terkesan sengaja dihentak-hentak ke tanah.

"Donghyuck!" Jaehyun—pria lain yang juga tengah berdiri di depan pagar  _ mansion _ bersama Johnny—berusaha mengejar si vampir muda berkepala batu tersebut, namun sebelum berhasil, tangannya sudah lebih dulu ditahan oleh Johnny. Jaehyun mengernyit ketika melihat Johnny menggeleng, menyuruhnya agar membiarkan Donghyuck pergi.

"Kenapa kau melepasnya?" tanya Jaehyun heran, "Kita belum tahu mengapa dia pergi tanpa izin seperti itu."

"Tidak ada gunanya bertanya pada Donghyuck," jawab Johnny, "lebih baik kita bertanya pada Renjun dan Yangyang." Dia menunjuk ke arah dua pemuda yang beberapa meter lagi akan sampai di depan mereka. Dua pemuda itu berlari kecil ke arah mereka, tapi langkah keduanya mulai melambat ketika menyadari Johnny dan Jaehyun sudah menunggu mereka di depan pagar.

"Maaf kami pergi tanpa izin,  _ hyung." _ ujar Renjun tepat ketika dirinya sampai di hadapan Johnny dan Jaehyun. Kepalanya menunduk dalam dan pandangannya hanya mengarah pada ujung sepatunya, merasa bersalah.

"Maaf,  _ hyung." _ Yangyang yang berdiri di sebelah Renjun ikut membeo. 

Jaehyun mendengus pelan, kedua tangannya dia lipat di depan dada, "Kami baru saja akan keluar mencari kalian."

"Maaf." Renjun dan Yangyang kembali berucap bersamaan.

Johnny tersenyum tipis melihatnya, "Tidak apa," Dia menepuk pelan puncak kepala dua pemuda itu, "setidaknya kalian berdua pulang tanpa kekurangan sesuatu, tidak tergeletak tak bernyawa di suatu tempat yang tidak kami ketahui." jawabnya. Niatnya berkata begitu sebenarnya untuk sedikit bercanda. Namun keheningan yang datang setelahnya membuat keningnya berkerut.

Johnny belum sempat bertanya ketika lirihan suara Renjun memasuki telinganya, "Donghyuck," ucap pemuda kecil itu, "dia... hampir terbunuh tadi."

Kalimat Renjun itu segera saja membuat Johnny dan Jaehyun saling berpandangan, tak mengerti maksud dari apa yang dikatakannya dan apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi pada adik-adik mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar," sela Jaehyun, "sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan di luar sana? Kenapa Donghyuck bisa hampir terbunuh? Siapa yang mau membunuh kalian?" 

Kali ini giliran Renjun dan Yangyang yang saling bertukar pandang. Renjun mengangguk kecil pada Yangyang sebelum kemudian Yangyang menjawab, "Sperog," matanya menatap Jaehyun takut-takut, "mutan peliharaan Malkavian."

Obsidian Johnny dan Jaehyun sontak melebar tak percaya setelah mendengar jawaban tersebut. 

Malkavian. Klan vampir yang selalu berusaha mereka hindari. Musuh bebuyutan semua klan vampir yang ada di dunia—yang saat ini entah berapa jumlahnya yang tersisa di luar sana. Mereka tak pernah menemukan klan vampir lain selain yang berada di dalam  _ mansion _ mereka saat ini.

"Apa kalian gila?! Kalian tahu itu berbahaya 'kan?" Reaksi Jaehyun membuat dua pemuda di hadapannya bergidik, sedikit terlonjak karena kaget.

"Kami tahu." Renjun dan Yangyang berujar lirih.

"Kenapa kalian melakukannya kalau kalian tahu hal itu berbahaya?" tanya Johnny heran, "kalian bisa memberitahukannya pada kami daripada mengikuti rencana Donghyuck yang tak masuk akal."

"Kalau kami memberitahukannya pada kalian, Donghyuck akan merasa terkhianati." ujar Yangyang.

Renjun mengangguk, mengiyakan ujaran Yangyang, "Dia terlalu keras kepala,  _ hyung," _ ucapnya, "kami tidak mau mengambil resiko dia pergi sendirian dan masuk ke dalam jebakan para Malkavian," Renjun mengangkat kepala dan mempertemukan pandangannya dengan yang lebih tua. 

Johnny menghela napas pelan mendengar dua jawaban berbeda dari Yangyang dan Renjun, namun memiliki pesan tersirat yang menurutnya berada dalam frekuensi yang sama. Ikatan mereka dengan Donghyuck sangat kuat layaknya anak kembar tiga, dan Johnny tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun terhadapnya. 

“Donghyuck masih berpegang pada harapan dan prinsipnya.” tambah Renjun.

Harapan dan prinsip. Johnny tahu jelas apa yang dimaksud oleh Renjun. Faktanya, semua orang yang tinggal di dalam  _ mansion _ ini mengetahui harapan dan prinsip yang masih Donghyuck pegang hingga sekarang. 

“Ayo masuk,” ajak Johnny pada akhirnya, “Lebih baik kalian langsung menceritakan semua yang kalian lakukan malam ini pada Taeyong.” 

  
  


Donghyuck menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang terbuat dari bebatuan.  _ Mansion _ yang dia tinggali ini mungkin lebih cocok disebut dengan kastil karena modelnya yang benar-benar terlihat seperti bangunan abad pertengahan yang dibawa ke zaman modern. Lebih tepatnya,  _ mansion _ ini sudah ketinggalan zaman. Meskipun begitu, Donghyuck tidak akan menukarnya dengan apapun di dunia. Tapi— ah, mungkin satu. 

_ Mark. _

Donghyuck rela menukar semua yang dia miliki, nyawanya sendiri jika perlu, agar dirinya dapat kembali bertemu dan melanjutkan hidupnya bersama Mark.

Donghyuck menghela napas. Dua tangannya dia jadikan bantalan di belakang kepala. Pikirannya penuh, namun di saat yang bersamaan juga sangat kosong. Donghyuck tertegun, dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang berkecamuk di kepalanya. Semuanya yang baru saja terjadi terasa begitu memusingkan. Dimulai dari pengamatannya di markas Malkavian, Sperog yang mengejar mereka,  _ crossbow _ miliknya yang patah karena diinjak Sperog bodoh itu, dirinya yang tersudut di belakang gang kumuh kelab malam, hingga manusia nekat yang berusaha membantunya. Dia memikirkan hal itu berulang-ulang hingga telinganya mendengar suara dua langkah kaki di lorong yang membuat Donghyuck kembali mendapatkan fokusnya.

Donghyuck menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya tepat ketika pintu berbahan dasar kayu mahoni itu terbuka dengan gerakan lambat, menampakkan sosok Yangyang dan Renjun yang berdiri di baliknya. Mereka tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, hanya menatap Donghyuck dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat merasa bersalah bercampur ragu.

Donghyuck tersenyum tipis, beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Pandangannya mengarah pada Yangyang dan Renjun secara bergantian. "Kalian sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Taeyong  _ hyung?" _ tanyanya. Sejujurnya tanpa bertanya pun dia sudah tahu kalau jawabannya pasti iya. Daripada dirinya, Renjun dan Yangyang lebih mudah diatur dan lebih penurut. Para kakaknya pasti lebih mudah mendapat detail cerita dari mereka berdua.

Yangyang mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Donghyuck, "Maaf, Hyuck," ucapnya, "kami terpaksa melakukannya." 

Donghyuck berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu, "Tidak apa-apa," tangannya menepuk bahu Yangyang, "aku 'kan sudah bilang pada kalian kalau aku yang akan bertanggung jawab." Dia tersenyum menampakkan deretan giginya, "Kalau Taeyong  _ hyung _ menghukumku, aku berjanji tidak akan membuat kalian ikut menjalani hukuman bersamaku." lanjutnya sembari terkekeh.

Dia berjalan keluar dari kamar, membuat Yangyang yang tadi berdiri di ambang pintu segera mundur beberapa langkah. Donghyuck memutar tubuh Yangyang dan Renjun secara bersamaan agar mereka menghadap ke koridor, sebelum kemudian Donghyuck menutup pintu kamarnya dan merangkul dua temannya itu, masing-masing di sebelah kanan dan kirinya. 

"Maaf sudah membentak kalian di hutan tadi," ucap Donghyuck seiring mereka bertiga melangkah di koridor, "aku terbawa emosi."

Renjun bergumam menanggapi permintaan maaf dari Donghyuck. "Tak masalah," balasnya, "kami mengerti."

Yangyang ikut bergumam, "Lagipula kami sudah biasa kok." katanya sembari terkekeh pelan.

Donghyuck tersenyum. Ada sedikit rasa perih di hatinya kala mendengar jawaban Yangyang. Apa dia separah itu? Berapa kali dirinya membentak dua orang yang sudah dia anggap saudara sedarahnya hingga mereka terbiasa dengan sentimen dan luapan emosinya? Harus dia akui kalau kehilangan Mark membuat kesehatan psikisnya tidak stabil. Kendati sudah satu abad berlalu sejak Mark pergi, tapi hampir setiap saat Donghyuck masih memikirkannya. Seringkali sebelum dia bersiap tidur di pagi hari. Berbaring di kamarnya, menatap langit-langit, dan tiba-tiba saja semua memori tentang Mark berputar di kepalanya. Wajahnya, senyumnya, tawanya, semua tentang Mark masih melekat dalam diri Donghyuck.

"Apa lukamu sudah membaik?" Pertanyaan Renjun membuat Donghyuck tersentak dari lamunannya, "kenapa kau tidak berganti pakaian?" Kening Renjun berkerut saat menyadari Donghyuck masih dalam balutan setelan compang-campingnya yang penuh darah—entah milik siapa. "Kalau kau memakai pakaian seperti itu, ceramah dari Taeyong  _ hyung _ akan jadi semakin lama dari biasanya." Renjun terkikik, membuat Donghyuck menatap pakaian yang dikenakannya dan membelalak. Renjun benar, pakaian ini sangat tidak layak pakai. Pertanyaan dari Taeyong akan semakin banyak dan interogasinya akan berjalan semakin lama jika Donghyuck memakai setelan ini untuk disidang. 

Buru-buru Donghyuck melepaskan rangkulannya dari Renjun dan Yangyang, menatap keduanya bergantian, "Kalian tunggu disini! Aku tidak akan lama kok!" pekiknya sebelum kemudian berlari kembali ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Renjun dan Yangyang di koridor berpencahayaan redup itu dengan senyuman di bibir mereka.

"Dia masih Donghyuck yang sama." ujar Yangyang.

"Mhmm.." Renjun mengangguk, "dia masih sama," gumamnya, "hanya sedikit lebih sensitif dan…" Renjun mengernyit, kesulitan menuangkan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya ke dalam kata-kata.

"Rapuh?"

Renjun menoleh pada Yangyang, manik mereka berpandangan dengan tatapan sendu, "Ya.. rapuh mungkin kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya."

  
  


Jujur saja, setiap Donghyuck menatap pintu kayu besar di depannya ini, dia selalu merasa gugup (meskipun wajahnya tak pernah menunjukkan demikian). Dia sudah sering mendapat hukuman setiap kali keluar dari ruangan Taeyong; ruang sidangnya. Tapi tetap saja rasanya menegangkan. 

Sebagai pemimpin dari kaum vampir yang tersisa di  _ mansion _ mereka, Taeyong memang tidak bisa dibilang kejam. Justru kebalikannya. Dia sangat baik walau tatapan matanya yang kelewat tajam membuatnya terlihat seperti orang yang bengis. Taeyong tidak pernah membentak Donghyuck meskipun Donghyuck sudah sering membuatnya kesal hingga ke ubun-ubun. Kendati begitu, Taeyong selalu tegas jika menyangkut peraturan yang sudah dia tetapkan terhadap penghuni  _ mansion _ dan janji mereka untuk tidak mengubah manusia menjadi vampir dengan alasan apapun.

Donghyuck melanggar semua peraturan itu dengan sempurna.

Donghyuck menghembuskan napasnya pelan di depan pintu yang seharusnya sudah dia masuki sedari tadi. Dia menoleh dan mendapati dua temannya masih setia berdiri di belakangnya, tersenyum untuk menyemangatinya. Yangyang bahkan mengepalkan tangan dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi sambil berteriak,  _ "Semangat, Hyuck!" _ dengan suaranya yang penuh keceriaan. Sedang Renjun hanya memberikannya sebuah anggukan kecil untuk menyakinkannya kalau semua akan baik-baik saja. Donghyuck mau tak mau jadi ikut tersenyum. Dalam hati dirinya bersyukur karena masih memiliki mereka hingga saat ini.

Dia kembali menghadap pintu itu dan menghembuskan napasnya sekali lagi sebelum kemudian tangannya mulai bergerak dan mendorong pintu tersebut. 

Ketika pintu terbuka, matanya segera mendapati Johnny membungkuk tepat di samping kursi yang Taeyong duduki. Asumsi Donghyuck, mereka sedang memperbincangkan dirinya ketika dia membuka pintu ruangan. Johnny adalah tangan kanan Taeyong, sekaligus pasangannya. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan cukup lama, dan harus Donghyuck akui kalau pasangan ini memang serasi. Mereka selalu bersikap seakan mereka adalah sepasang suami istri dan Donghyuck adalah anak mereka.

"Oh, Donghyuck." Taeyong kontan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Johnny kepada Donghyuck yang masih bergeming di ambang pintu yang terbuka. Jikalau bukan karena suara derit pintu kayu tua tersebut, mungkin kehadiran Donghyuck tidak akan disadari oleh kedua orang itu.

Donghyuck menutup pintu di belakangnya, "Hai,  _ hyung." _ sapanya sembari berjalan mendekati meja kayu yang memberikan jarak antara dirinya dengan Taeyong. 

"Lukamu sudah pulih?" Johnny kembali berdiri tegak dan memosisikan dirinya di samping kursi Taeyong. Tangannya bertumpu pada meja dan sedikit memajukan tubuhnya untuk melihat kondisi Donghyuck lebih jelas.

"Belum sepenuhnya," jawab Donghyuck, "mungkin sebentar lagi." Dia mengedikan bahu.

"Temui Taeil  _ hyung _ setelah ini, dia akan membuat pemulihan lukamu menjadi lebih cepat." titah Johnny, di keningnya tercetak sebuah kerutan yang menunjukkan kecemasan.

Donghyuck bergumam pelan menanggapi perintah Johnny. Dia memang sudah berencana untuk langsung menemui Taeil setelah sidang hukumannya ini selesai. Kakaknya yang satu itu paling bisa membuat suasana hatinya lebih baik hanya dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Kau tahu 'kan kenapa kau berada disini?" Suara Taeyong membuat atensi Donghyuck yang tadi berada pada Johnny segera teralih pada vampir bersurai merah yang duduk di kursi. Taeyong menatap Donghyuck dengan tatapan tajamnya sembari dua tangannya saling menggenggam dan bertopang di bawah dagu.

Donghyuck mengangguk. Dia tahu. Lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya dia melanggar peraturan yang dibuat oleh pemimpin mereka dan pergi di malam hari tanpa izin. Dia sudah beberapa kali mendapat pengawasan ketat selama beberapa bulan dari Jaehyun sebagai hukumannya. Tidak boleh pergi keluar mansion dengan alasan apapun. Bahkan pergi ke halaman belakang untuk latihan memanah pun dia tidak diperbolehkan selama masa hukumannya berlangsung.

"Jadi? Bisakah kau menceritakan ulang apa saja yang kau lakukan tadi malam bersama Renjun dan Yangyang?"

Donghyuck mengernyit, "Apa perlu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Hyuck,” Donghyuck melirik sekilas pada Johnny yang saat ini tengah menatapnya tajam, “Mana sopan santunmu?”

Taeyong mengangkat tangan, memberikan gestur pada Johnny untuk membiarkan Donghyuck berbicara. 

"Kalian ‘kan sudah mendengar semuanya dari Renjun dan Yangyang," Donghyuck kembali memfokuskan atensinya pada Taeyong, "tak perlu lagi mendengarnya dariku."

Taeyong menghela napas, "Baiklah kalau begitu, kita langsung ke intinya saja." ujarnya, "Apa kau tahu yang kau lakukan itu sangat berbahaya? Kau bisa mati, atau bahkan ditangkap oleh para Malkavian."

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Aku hanya ingin Sperog milik Malkavian itu berhenti membunuh manusia yang tidak tahu apa-apa." ucapan Donghyuck mungkin terdengar heroik saat ini, tapi kalimat itu hanyalah dalih untuk menutupi alasan sebenarnya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Hyuck," Johnny menginterupsi, "biarkan saja mereka." tegasnya, "Malkavian selalu melakukan hal yang mereka mau, mereka tidak memiliki motif."

Dua manik Donghyuck menyipit kala menatap Johnny, "Karena itulah aku ingin menghentikan mereka," ujarnya, "apa  _ hyung _ mau pembantaian klan vampir lima ratus tahun yang lalu terulang kembali?" Alis Donghyuck terangkat ketika dilihatnya ekspresi Taeyong dan Johnny menjadi kaku, “Atau kejadian dua ratus tahun lalu ketika seluruh keluargaku, Renjun dan Yangyang dibantai oleh mereka?”

Taeyong dan Johnny bergeming.

"Tidak 'kan?" tanya Donghyuck lagi.

"Tapi melawan Malkavian bukanlah alternatif," balas Johnny, "mereka kuat dan jumlah mereka banyak."

"Itulah alasanku keluar malam ini,  _ hyung," _ Donghyuck mendengus, "aku ingin menyelidiki apa yang ada di markas mereka dan apa yang mereka lakukan," jelas Donghyuck, "kita bisa—"

"Tidak, Hyuck," sela Taeyong cepat, "kita tidak bisa."

Donghyuck membeliak. Yang benar saja? Dia bahkan belum menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Tapi  _ hyung—!" _

"Tidak." Tangan Taeyong yang memukul permukaan meja dengan keras membuat Donghyuck terkesiap, "Aku tidak mau kau mengambil resiko membuat kita semua terbunuh." Maniknya menatap Donghyuck tajam, "Tolong jangan lakukan hal yang gegabah lagi."

Donghyuck berdecak, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Sepertinya tak ada gunanya Donghyuck berbicara dengan dua orang yang memimpin keluarga mereka ini. Mereka payah. Penakut. Donghyuck merasa muak berada disini. Dia ingin cepat-cepat pergi.

"Oh, omong-omong... aku.. baru saja mengubah seorang manusia." ucap Donghyuck, sengaja membawa naik topik tersebut agar pimpinannya bisa segera memberikan hukuman. Donghyuck hanya ingin cepat keluar dari ruangan pengap ini.

"Ya, kami sudah dengar." jawab Taeyong.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan,  _ hyung, _ aku—" Donghyuck mengernyit, "Tunggu... kalian.. tidak marah?" tanyanya sedikit terkejut. Padahal dia sudah membuat seribu satu alasan untuk menghindari kemarahan Taeyong, karena dia tahu pelanggarannya yang satu ini adalah pelanggaran yang jauh lebih berat dari semua yang pernah dia lakukan. Tetapi ternyata Taeyong tidak marah, malah terlihat sangat santai, dan itu memunculkan tanda tanya di benaknya.

"Oh, tentu kami marah." Johnny berujar mewakili Taeyong, "lebih tepatnya, semua tindakan gegabahmu membuat kami marah, Hyuck." 

Donghyuck terkekeh pelan, "Jadi.. apa kalian akan menghukumku?"

Taeyong menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tak habis pikir dengan Donghyuck. Anak ini sungguh luar biasa. "Kau sudah melanggar peraturan, juga melanggar janjimu untuk tidak akan mengubah satu manusia pun menjadi sebangsa kita," Sebelah alis Taeyong terangkat, "dan kau pikir kau tidak akan dihukum karena itu?"

Donghyuck terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangkat kedua bahu, "Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya tak acuh, "maka dari itu aku bertanya."

Jawaban itu sukses membuat Johnny menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sementara Taeyong memijat pelan batang hidungnya. Donghyuck benar-benar berpotensi membuat kepala mereka pecah. 

"Aku sangat ingin menghukummu, Donghyuck," Taeyong memulai, menatap Donghyuck tepat di kedua maniknya, "tapi aku tidak bisa mengurungmu di  _ mansion." _

"Huh?" Donghyuck mengernyit, "Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung. 

Mengurung Donghyuck di dalam  _ mansion _ dengan pengawasan ketat adalah satu-satunya hukuman yang bisa Taeyong berikan pada Donghyuck setiap pemuda itu membuat masalah atau melanggar peraturan. Hal itu lumayan efektif mengurangi ulah Donghyuck yang selalu membuat pusing kepalanya. Tapi untuk saat ini, Taeyong memiliki hukuman yang lebih bagus.

"Kau memiliki tanggung jawab pada manusia yang sudah kau ubah itu, Donghyuck." kata Taeyong seraya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Donghyuck tertegun. Sepertinya ekspresi wajahnya terlihat bodoh karena dia bisa melihat Taeyong dan Johnny tersenyum jahil.

"Kau pikir manusia itu akan langsung mengetahui kalau dirinya sudah berubah menjadi makhluk  _ immortal?" _ timpal Johnny, "kau harus bertanggung jawab untuk mengurusnya, ajarkan padanya semua yang sudah kau pelajari dari kami tentang vampr."

"Aku?" Jari telunjuk Donghyuck menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Kenapa aku?"

"Kau yang mengubahnya, kau yang harus mengurusnya." ujar Taeyong, "setidaknya sampai dia bisa mencari makanan sendiri."

Donghyuck kembali terdiam. Ini gila, pikirnya. Apa ini berarti sekarang Donghyuck memiliki bayi yang harus dia urus? Maksudnya, manusia yang baru berubah menjadi vampir... tidak tahu kalau dia harus minum darah setidaknya satu minggu tiga kali, tidak tahu cara berburu atau cara mengontrol kekuatannya? Ini terdengar seperti hukuman yang jauh lebih buruk daripada menjadi tahanan di  _ mansion. _

Donghyuck mengerang pelan menyadari kesalahan yang dia lakukan. Seharusnya dia biarkan saja manusia itu mati. Lagipula kenapa manusia bodoh itu nekat sekali sih?! 

"Hei, hei, kenapa wajahmu masam begitu?" goda Johnny, "kau akan mendapatkan teman baru, bukankah itu menyenangkan?" ucapan pria jangkung itu membuat Taeyong terkekeh pelan di kursinya.

"Ugh.. apa menurut kalian aku terlihat cocok menjadi  _ babysitter, _ huh?" tanyanya sebal, "Aku lebih baik dikurung di ruang bawah tanah saja daripada mengurus manusia itu,  _ hyung!" _

"Oh," Taeyong mengerling jahil, "kalau begitu, kau akan mengurus manusia itu dengan baik dan memperkenalkannya pada kami kalau dia sudah terbiasa menjadi vampir."

Donghyuck melongo, tak menyangka kalau ucapannya malah menjadi bumerang baginya. Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi yang segera saja memunculkan tawa dari dua orang yang berada di hadapannya. "Apa kalian sesenang itu melihatku menderita?" tanya Donghyuck sarkas.

Johnny terkekeh, "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya, "kami hanya senang kau akan mendapat teman baru."

Donghyuck berdecak malas, tidak berniat untuk membalas ucapan Johnny yang jelas sekali hanya berniat untuk membuatnya semakin kesal. "Bolehkah aku pergi sekarang?" tanya Donghyuck, "Aku masih harus menemui dengan Taeil  _ hyung _ dan Yuta  _ hyung." _

"Ah, tunggu sebentar, Hyuck," titah Taeyong, menghentikan gerakan Donghyuck yang baru saja ingin berbalik badan, "ada satu hal lagi yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." 

Donghyuck mengernyit, "Apa?" tanyanya heran. Dia pikir waktu interogasinya sudah berlalu sejak beberapa menit lalu karena Taeyong dan Johnny mulai mengajaknya bercanda, tapi ternyata dirinya salah.

"Aku ingin tahu apa alasanmu melakukan itu semua." kalimat Taeyong membuat kerutan di dahi Donghyuck semakin dalam, "Alasan kenapa kau sampai nekat membahayakan dirimu sendiri dan teman-temanmu." lanjutnya.

Donghyuck meneguk ludah, tidak menyangka kalau Taeyong akan membawa kembali topik pembicaraan yang seharusnya sudah selesai di awal. "Aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau aku—"

"Bukan," sela Taeyong, "aku tidak mau mendengar kebohonganmu, Hyuck.” Taeyong menatap ke dalam manik Donghyuck, “aku tahu kau tidak mungkin membahayakan nyawa Renjun dan Yangyang hanya untuk menghentikan Sperog membunuh manusia,” ucapnya, “kau tidak pernah benar-benar acuh akan keberadaan mereka.”

“Kau salah,  _ hyung,” _ balas Donghyuck, “Aku benar-benar peduli pada manusia.”

Itu benar. Donghyuck peduli pada manusia. Bagaimanapun dia juga pernah menjadi bagian dari kaum lemah itu meskipun hanya sampai usianya dua belas tahun.

Taeyong bergumam, “Yah, mungkin kau memang memang sedikit kepedulian terhadap mereka,” ujarnya, “tapi aku tahu kau memiliki maksud lain ketika pergi ke markas Malkavian.” Taeyong berdiri dari duduknya, menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas meja yang memisahkannya dengan Donghyuck.

Sekali lagi Donghyuck meneguk ludahnya kasar. Jantungnya mulai berdegup cepat dan telapak tangannya mulai terasa lembab. Taeyong tahu. Taeyong pasti tahu. Donghyuck tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan ini darinya. 

"Aku…” Donghyuck menghela napas, suaranya terdengar lirih, “aku harus menemuinya."

"Menemui siapa, Hyuck?"

Tangan Donghyuck terkepal erat mendengar pertanyaan retorik tersebut. Dalam waktu singkat amarah sudah menguasai tubuhnya. "Jangan berpura-pura bodoh,  _ hyung!" _ jerit Donghyuck, "Kau tahu jelas siapa yang aku maksud!"

Taeyong menghela napas pelan, menoleh pada Johnny yang masih setia berdiri disisinya. Donghyuck bisa melihat Taeyong mengatakan sesuatu pada Johnny dengan suara pelan sebelum kemudian Johnny mulai berjalan melewati Donghyuck, menuju ke arah pintu. Donghyuck tahu kalau Taeyong menyuruh Johnny meninggalkan mereka berdua ketika telinganya mendengar pintu kayu di belakangnya terbuka dan kembali tertutup tak lama setelahnya.

Beberapa detik sesudah Johnny meninggalkan ruangan, Taeyong kembali memfokuskan diri pada vampir remaja yang masih berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan marah. Meskipun begitu, melihat Donghyuck marah seperti ini tak membuat Taeyong takut sama sekali. Dia justru merasa sedih karena pemuda itu masih terjebak dengan masa lalunya.

"Haechan—" 

"Jangan!" pekik Donghyuck, "Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu!"

Taeyong terdiam. Hatinya terasa perih melihat Donghyuck seperti ini. Dia dapat melihat tangan pemuda itu terkepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya yang mulai gemetar. Sejujurnya Taeyong tidak tega, namun dia terpaksa mengatakannya. Dia harus memberitahu Donghyuck bahwa harapan yang dipegangnya adalah harapan kosong yang hanya akan terus mengiris hatinya seiring waktu.

“Donghyuck,” panggil Taeyong lirih, “Mark tidak akan kembali."

Donghyuck tersentak mendengar kalimat itu. Donghyuck tahu kalau di  _ mansion _ ini tidak ada yang sepemikiran dengannya. Tidak ada yang berniat mencari Mark sepertinya. Tidak ada yang sependapat dengannya jika Mark masih bisa kembali pada mereka. Tapi selama ini juga tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah mengatakannya secara terang-terangan di depan Donghyuck. Semuanya tahu bahwa topik ini adalah topik sensiif bagi Donghyuck.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Donghyuck mendengar seseorang benar-benar melepas Mark di  _ mansion _ ini, dan hal itu benar-benar membuat dadanya sakit dan terasa sesak. Donghyuck menunduk, menggelengkan kepalanya keras, "Dia akan kembali padaku." ujar Donghyuck parau, tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Dia bersama Malkavian sekarang," Taeyong berjalan memutari meja kayu di depannya, melangkah ke sisi Donghyuck dengan hati-hati, "kalaupun dia kembali, dia tidak akan sama seperti Mark yang kau kenal dulu."

Donghyuck terdiam.

"Dia mungkin.. tidak akan mengenali kita semua." Suara Taeyong terdengar serak, sarat akan emosi. 

"Tidak!" pekik Donghyuck. Dia kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan bersitatap dengan obsidian milik Taeyong, air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah, "Mark akan kembali! Dan aku akan membawanya pulang!"

Sepersekon berikutnya, tanpa aba-aba Taeyong langsung merengkuh Donghyuck, membawa pemuda itu dalam sebuah pelukan untuk menenangkannya. "Maafkan aku," Taeyong mengelus lembut surai Donghyuck, "tapi inilah kenyataannya." Dia menarik napas pelan, "Mark juga adikku, Hyuck," ucapnya lirih, "aku mencintainya, sama seperti kau mencintainya."

Donghyuck terisak, dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Taeyong. Tangannya secara perlahan terangkat dan membalas pelukan dari sang kakak.

"Maafkan aku, Hyuck,” bisik Taeyong, setetes air mengalir turun ke pipinya, “Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan untuknya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mohon maaf, di chapter ini lebih banyak dialog daripada narasi. entah kenapa diksiku tiba-tiba aja menipiss huhuhu ;((  
> anyway thanks for reading!❤️


	3. Chapter 3

Jika Jaemin memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung, mungkin semalam ketika dirinya menemukan Jeno, dia juga akan ikut berakhir diatas ranjang rumah sakit. 

Bagaimana tidak? 

Ketika mendapat  _ missed call _ dari sahabatnya, Jaemin sedang sibuk mendekati seorang gadis.  _ Missed call _ dari Jeno membuatnya terpaksa menghentikan aksinya melempar kata-kata manis pada gadis cantik yang sudah dia lupakan namanya. Tak lama setelah  _ missed call _ itu, sebuah notifikasi pesan dari Jeno terpampang di layar ponselnya. Hanya satu kalimat simpel dengan tanda seru di belakangnya;  _ Tolong aku! _

Pesan tersebut tentu saja membuat Jaemin bingung. Dia bahkan sampai lupa meminta nomor ponsel si gadis karena memikirkan pesan ganjil dari Jeno. Dia berusaha menelepon balik sahabatnya itu yang sayangnya tidak diangkat sama sekali dan hanya masuk ke pesan suara. 

Jaemin pikir Jeno sedang mengerjainya. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia juga merasa panik. Untung saja dia sudah pernah melacak keberadaan ponsel Jeno beberapa kali lewat ponselnya. Bukan karena Jaemin adalah  _ stalker _ Jeno, melainkan karena pemuda ceroboh itu memang seringkali kehilangan ponselnya. Jeno seringkali lupa dimana dia meninggalkan benda pipih tersebut dan meminta Jaemin mengunduh aplikasi khusus untuk mencarinya. 

Jaemin ingat tadi malam dirinya mengikuti arahan dari GPS di ponselnya yang membawanya menuju ponsel Jeno. Sedikit heran saat GPS itu malah menyuruhnya keluar dari kelab dan berjalan ke sebuah gang sempit yang mengeluarkan bau sampah busuk bercampur dengan bau besi yang pekat. Jaemin hampir saja berniat untuk berbalik arah meninggalkan gang gelap menyeramkan yang lebarnya tidak sampai lima meter itu, namun instingnya mengatakan padanya agar tetap melanjutkan langkah. Padahal dia sendiri tidak terlalu yakin kalau dia akan menemukan Jeno disana.

Kenyataannya, setelah beberapa meter berjalan, Jaemin menemukan Jeno—terkapar di tempat pembuangan sampah kelab malam dengan pakaian sobek-sobek dan penuh darah. 

Awalnya Jaemin tidak mempercayai apa yang dia lihat. Jaemin pikir dia hanya berhalusinasi karena terlalu khawatir pada Jeno. Tapi bau amis dan bau besi pekat yang ditangkap oleh hidungnya membuat otaknya secara otomatis bekerja keras; jelas sekali kalau bau yang tercium itu adalah bau darah. Maka tanpa babibu, Jaemin berlari. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Berharap kalau penglihatannya salah dan orang yang dilihatnya itu bukanlah Jeno.

Sayangnya harapan Jaemin tidak terkabul. 

Itu memang Jeno. Berlumuran darah seperti baru saja kembali dari medan perang. 

Jaemin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia terlalu terkejut dan terlalu takut untuk menebak. Dia pikir Jeno sudah mati. Maksudnya, dengan genangan darah sebanyak itu di sekitar Jeno, Jaemin pikir sahabatnya itu tidak akan mungkin selamat. 

Jaemin bukanlah orang yang cengeng, tapi tanpa dia sadari air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Dengan tangan gemetar Jaemin langsung menelpon ambulan lewat ponselnya. Suaranya terbata-bata saat memberitahukan dimana lokasi dirinya berada.

Jaemin tidak berani mengecek keadaan Jeno. Katakan saja dirinya pengecut, tapi Jaemin tidak ingin sahabatnya itu mati di depan matanya. Dia hanya mematung di tempatnya berdiri, berjarak kurang lebih satu meter dari tubuh Jeno dan terus merapal doa dalam hati. Untungnya ambulan yang di teleponnya datang dengan cepat, tidak kurang dari dua menit dan ambulans tersebut sudah membawa Jeno ke rumah sakit di kawasan Gamcheon.

Jadi disinilah Jaemin sekarang. Berbaring di sofa salah satu ruang VIP rumah sakit Gamcheon sambil sesekali mencuri pandang pada Jeno yang terlihat tengah tertidur pulas di atas ranjang. Selama enam belas jam, setiap satu jamnya Jaemin berdoa agar Jeno lekas siuman. 

Sejujurnya Jaemin sangat mengantuk dan sangat ingin tidur di apartemennya. Tapi dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Jeno sendirian. Setahunya, Jeno tidak benar-benar memiliki keluarga. Ayah Jeno tinggal di kota lain bersama ibu tiri dan saudara tiri Jeno, terlalu sibuk mengurus perusahaan bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengecek atau peduli dengan keadaan anaknya yang lain. Sementara ibu Jeno—Jaemin tidak tahu. Jeno tidak pernah sekalipun bercerita tentang ibunya selama lima tahun pertemanan mereka.

Jaemin sampai harus mengaku sebagai saudara kandung Jeno ketika mengisi formulir rumah sakit karena tidak tahu siapa yang harus dia hubungi. Tapi pada akhirnya Jaemin tetap menghubungi orang yang sekiranya akan khawatir pada keadaan Jeno sekarang—Doyoung  _ hyung _ dan Kun  _ hyung.  _ Sayangnya Doyoung  _ hyung _ memiliki  _ shift _ patroli malam sehingga tidak bisa datang ke rumah sakit. Sedangkan Kun  _ hyung _ segera datang satu jam setelah Jaemin meneleponnya. Kun  _ hyung _ bahkan bersedia membayar semua biaya administrasi rumah sakit Jeno dan menyuruh Jaemin untuk pulang ke apartemennya sendiri untuk beristirahat, meskipun pada akhirnya Jaemin menolak karena tetap ingin menunggu Jeno bangun.

Jaemin baru saja menutup netra ketika telinganya menangkap suara seseorang terkesiap dari arah ranjang, yang tak lain dan tak bukan berasal dari Jeno. Secara otomatis manik Jaemin kembali terbuka dan kepalanya menoleh cepat ke sumber suara, mendapati Jeno sudah terduduk dengan kepala yang celingukan ke kanan dan ke kiri hingga akhirnya mata mereka bertemu.

Jeno mengernyit, "Jaemin?" panggilnya.

Jaemin merasakan seluruh tubuhnya dibanjiri kelegaan ketika suara serak Jeno memasuki gendang telinganya. Buru-buru dia berdiri dari posisi berbaringnya dan melangkah ke sisi ranjang Jeno, memeluk pemuda Lee itu erat-erat selama beberapa detik sebelum melepaskannya dan berkata, "Kau benar-benar membuatku panik semalam," Jaemin mendengus, "Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat pembuangan sampah kelab malam?" tanyanya, "Dan kenapa kau bisa pingsan di kubangan darah? Kau mabuk, huh?"

Jeno terdiam, tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Jaemin. “Minum.” ucapnya pelan dengan suara parau.

“Kau mau minum?” tanya Jaemin memastikan.

Jeno mengangguk, memperhatikan Jaemin menuangkan air dari botol ke dalam gelas dan menyerahkan gelas tersebut padanya. Sebenarnya Jeno belum terlalu mencerna apa yang terjadi saat ini. Rasa-rasanya dia seperti baru saja kembali dari alam baka. Dia sendiri bahkan tidak menyangka kalau dia bisa selamat. "Kau 'kan tahu aku tidak minum, Jaem," ucap Jeno setelah menaruh gelas di tangannya kembali ke atas nakas, menjawab pertanyaan Jaemin yang belum terjawab, "aku tidak mungkin mabuk."

Jaemin bersedekap, "Lalu kenapa kau bisa pingsan? Dan kenapa kau bisa pingsan tepat diatas kubangan darah begitu  _ sih? _ Kau hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung ketika menemukanmu!" 

Kening Jeno berkerut tak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya heran, "Tentu saja kubangan darah itu adalah darahku," tuturnya, "Kemarin malam aku menolong seorang pemuda yang hampir diterkam mutan." lanjut Jeno, mengabaikan tatapan bingung dari Jaemin yang dilemparkan padanya, "Aku pikir hidupku sudah akan berakhir kemarin."

_ "Oh my god, _ Jeno," Jaemin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "apa kepalamu terbentur terlalu keras saat pingsan sehingga membuatmu berhalusinasi seperti itu?"

Jeno merasa jengkel sekarang. Kenapa Jaemin malah mengatainya berhalusinasi? Apa darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya semalam kurang jelas untuk menjadi bukti kalau dirinya hampir mati? Genangan darah itu mungkin hampir mencapai tiga perempat darah yang ada dalam tubuhnya. 

Detik selanjutnya suara decakan terdengar lolos dari bibir Jeno,"Kau ini kenapa tidak percaya—"

"Kau tidak terluka, Jeno."

Kalimat Jaemin membuat Jeno spontan menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap Jaemin penuh tanda tanya, "Hah?" Jeno memiringkan kepalanya, “Kau bilang apa?”

"Kau tidak terluka," ulang Jaemin, kali ini lebih lambat, "sama sekali." tambahnya.

Jeno mengernyit, "Aku dicakar oleh mutan itu, Jaemin,” ujarnya, “aku ingat jelas bagaimana kuku-kuku makhluk itu menancap di punggungku." 

Jaemin bergumam sambil mengangguk-angguk, “Mungkin yang mencakar punggungmu itu rakun atau hewan liar lainnya,” komentarnya, “mungkin kau sangat mabuk dan mengira hewan itu  _ mutan.” _

Jaemin bersumpah dia sudah berusaha keras untuk tidak mengeluarkan nada mencemooh ketika berbicara dengan Jeno. Dia mengerti kalau otak Jeno mungkin masih dalam keadaan syok sehingga mencampur kejadian nyata dengan halusinasi atau  _ scene _ film sci-fi yang pernah ditontonnya. Tapi ketika kata 'mutan' keluar dari lisannya, entah kenapa Jaemin tidak bisa menahan diri. Jaemin tidak menganggap Jeno gila atau apa, tapi... Mutan? Oh, ayolah. Sekeras apa kepala Jeno menghantam tanah sampai-sampai dia berhalusinasi melihat mutan? Jaemin tidak habis pikir.

Jeno mendengus kasar. Dia bisa melihat dari ekspresi Jaemin kalau sahabatnya itu tidak percaya seujung jari pun tentang apa yang dia bicarakan. Maka Jeno berujar, “Kalau begitu kita lihat saja buktinya.” Dia tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan dari Jaemin tentang bukti apa yang dia maksud. Tangan Jeno segera menarik ke atas baju pasien yang dia kenakan sehingga punggungnya terekspos, kemudian dia mengarahkan punggungnya agar dapat dilihat oleh Jaemin. 

Jaemin boleh saja tidak percaya tentang mutan yang mencakarnya semalam. Tapi kalau Jeno menunjukkan bekas luka cakaran itu padanya, Jaemin tidak akan bisa mengelak lagi. 

“Kau lihat?” tanya Jeno.

“Ya, aku lihat.”

Jeno tersenyum puas, “Sekarang kau percaya padaku?” tanyanya.

“Ya ampun, Lee Jeno!” pekik Jaemin kesal, tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang ada dipikiran temannya itu.  _ “For god sake, _ kau hanya menunjukkan punggungmu padaku, apa yang harus aku percaya?” 

Kening Jeno berkerut bingung. Bekas luka cakaran makhluk setinggi empat meter itu tidak mungkin hilang hanya dalam semalam ‘kan? 

“Kau tidak melihat bekas luka cakaran mutan itu?” tanya Jeno.

“Luka cakaran apa sih yang kau maksud?” tanya Jaemin frustasi, “Tidak ada bekas luka apapun di punggungmu!”

Jeno membelalak mendengar ucapan Jaemin, secara otomatis dia menengok ke belakang untuk melihat punggungnya yang nyatanya sia-sia karena lehernya bukanlah leher jerapah. Maka Jeno segera beranjak dari ranjang yang tadi dia duduki dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu yang diasumsikannya sebagai toilet di ruangan tersebut. Jeno membuka pintu dan melihat sebuah wastafel dengan cermin diatasnya. Dia bisa melihat bayangan Jaemin yang mengikutinya memasuki toilet dari belakang melalui cermin tersebut. Jeno kembali menarik bajunya ke atas, punggungnya menghadap ke cermin dan netranya fokus melihat bayangan punggungnya sendiri di dalam cermin.

Jeno terdiam. 

Jaemin benar. Tidak apa-apa di punggungnya. 

Punggungnya benar-benar bersih. Polos. Tidak ada bekas luka sama sekali. Tidak ada apapun. Tidak ada jejak kalau dia pernah dicakar oleh makhluk besar berbulu lebat dengan mata merah menyala.

"Lihat? Tidak ada apa-apa di punggungmu." ucap Jaemin dari ambang pintu, "Sepertinya kau memang mabuk kemarin, Jen. Dokter bilang kau tidak terluka sama sekali dan kemungkinan besar darah yang menempel di bajumu kemarin—yang sudah aku buang omong-omong—adalah darah binatang."

Mulut Jeno terkatup rapat mendengar penjelasan Jaemin. Tidak mungkin kejadian kemarin hanya mimpi belaka. Jeno tidak percaya. Dia yakin kejadian itu seratus persen nyata. 

Tapi benarkah begitu?

Jeno kembali berjalan keluar dari toilet, melewati Jaemin yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Dia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang dengan kepala yang menunduk dalam. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Jeno yakin apa yang dialaminya itu benar-benar nyata. Lantas… kenapa tidak ada satu bekas luka pun di tubuhnya? Jeno juga baru menyadari kalau dia tidak merasakan adanya nyeri semenjak dia terbangun dari tidurnya. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, kemarin tubuhnya sudah menghantam tanah berkali-kali hingga seharusnya Jeno bisa saja mendapat luka lebam di sekujur tubuh atau bahkan bisa mengalami patah tulang. 

Namun seperti yang terlihat sekarang, dia benar-benar sehat.

Jeno jadi meragukan kewarasannya. Apa yang dia alami itu sebenarnya memang benar terjadi atau hanya permainan otaknya saja? Kalau benar terjadi, lalu bagaimana dengan pemuda yang kemarin hampir— Ah benar! Pemuda itu!

Jeno menoleh cepat pada Jaemin yang masih setia berdiri sambil memperhatikannya, “Jaem, bagaimana dengan pemuda yang aku tolong kemarin? Apa dia dirawat di ruangan lain?”

Jaemin mengernyit bingung, “Siapa?”

“Pemuda yang aku tolong kemarin,” jawab Jeno, “Kau yang menemukanku kemarin 'kan? Apa kau tidak melihatnya juga di gang sempit itu?”

Jaemin menggeleng, “Aku hanya menemukanmu,” ujarnya, “tidak ada orang lain.”

“Jangan bercanda, Jaemin.”

“Apa  _ sih?” _ Jaemin terheran, “Memangnya aku terlihat bercanda?” tanyanya, “Kalau aku menemukan orang lain yang juga berdarah-darah di gang kumuh itu sepertimu, aku tidak mungkin tega meninggalkannya di sana sendirian, Lee Jeno.”

Jeno kembali terdiam mendengar jawaban Jaemin. Sahabatnya itu memang sering bercanda dan membohonginya, tapi ekspresi Jaemin kali ini terlihat sangat serius.

Ini aneh, pikir Jeno. Sangat sangat aneh. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? 

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat atensi Jeno teralih, mendapati Kun berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan. “Pagi, Jaemin,” sapa Kun sebelum kemudian menoleh pada Jeno dan menyunggingkan senyuman lebar, “Wah, syukurlah kau sudah sadar Jeno,” ujarnya seraya mengacak lembut surai hitam milik Jeno, "Aku kira kau masih tidur."

Jaemin mendengus pelan, "Tidurnya seperti orang mati,  _ hyung," _ adunya pada Kun, "Jeno baru sadar lima menit yang lalu."

Kun terkekeh, "Setidaknya Jeno masih hidup, Na," tanggapnya, "siapa juga yang kemarin menelponku sambil menangis sesenggukan dan mengatakan kalau dia takut sahabatnya tidak selamat?" 

Jeno mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Jaemin yang saat ini membeliak tak percaya sembari menghadap Kun, "Kau tidak perlu membuka aibku seperti itu,  _ hyung!"  _ pekikan Jaemin membuat Jeno dan Kun sama-sama tergelak,

"Ah maaf, maaf," Kun menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "aku tidak bermaksud, Na." Dia terkekeh pelan, sementara Jaemin hanya mendengus dan membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini,  _ hyung?" _ tanya Jeno, "Memangnya kau tidak bekerja?"

“Kun  _ hyung _ yang membayar seluruh biaya administrasi rumah sakitmu, Jen,” sela Jaemin sebelum Kun sempat menjawab, "aku menelponnya kemarin karena bingung harus menghubungi siapa lagi."

Dua manik Jeno membulat tak percaya,  _ “Hyung! _ Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu!” 

Kun terkekeh, “Tidak apa-apa, Jeno,” ujarnya, “Aku juga bertanggung jawab atas kesehatanmu.”

Jeno menghela napas, "Kau sudah memberiku terlalu banyak,  _ hyung," _ gumamnya, "aku berhutang banyak padamu."

"Hei, tidak perlu dipikirkan," Kun menepuk ringan pundak Jeno, "yang penting kau sudah sehat sekarang."

Jeno bergumam pelan sebelum kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia bisa merasakan kepalanya kembali dielus pelan oleh Kun. 

Qian Kun namanya, seorang dokter muda kenalan keluarga Jaemin. Jeno dikenalkan padanya oleh Jaemin sewaktu mereka duduk di bangku tahun terakhir sekolah menengah atas. Ternyata sebelum Jeno bertemu dengan Kun, Jaemin sudah lebih dulu menceritakan pada Kun tentang Jeno yang bercita-cita menjadi dokter namun tidak memiliki cukup biaya karena ayahnya tidak ingin menanggung biaya kuliahnya. Jaemin juga menceritakan bagaimana Jeno bekerja paruh waktu di dua tempat selama tiga tahun sekolah demi menabung biaya kuliah kedokterannya, dan hal itu Jeno lakukan tanpa sekalipun tergelincir dari peringkat lima besar paralel di sekolah.

Kun memutuskan untuk menanggung seluruh biaya pendidikan kedokteran Jeno setelah mendengar cerita dari Jaemin. Lebih tepatnya, dia berinvestasi pada masa depan Jeno. Kun bisa melihat potensi di dalam diri Jeno. Kebetulan keluarga Kun juga memiliki rumah sakit di ibu kota, menjadikannya pewaris rumah sakit tersebut. Dia sudah berpikir akan mempekerjakan Jeno di rumah sakitnya ketika Jeno sudah mendapatkan gelarnya kelak.

"Apa aku sudah boleh pulang?" tanya Jeno yang segera dijawab Kun dengan anggukan.

"Aku baru saja berbicara dengan dokter yang menanganimu," tuturnya, "dia bilang kau tidak memiliki cedera yang parah dan boleh langsung pulang jika sudah siuman."

Jeno menghela napas lega. Setidaknya dia tidak akan memberatkan Kun dengan biaya rumah sakitnya lagi. Kun sudah cukup menjadi malaikat di hidup Jeno dengan membantunya membayar biaya kuliah, tidak perlu menambah beban batin Jeno lagi dengan membayar kebutuhan diluar kuliahnya. 

"Aku akan mengantar kalian berdua pulang."

"Tidak perlu,  _ hyung," _ ujar Jaemin, "mobilku ada disini kok." lanjutnya sambil memamerkan kunci mobil di tangannya, "Aku juga akan mengantar Jeno pulang, lagipula bukankah kau ada  _ shift _ kerja pagi?"

Kun menepuk dahi, "Kau benar, aku hampir lupa," ujarnya, namun detik selanjutnya keningnya berkerut, "tapi apa kau yakin bisa mengantar Jeno pulang? Kantung matamu itu tebal sekali loh, Na, kau tidak tidur semalaman?"

Jaemin tertawa, "Tenang saja, hyung! Rekor tidak tidurku sudah mencapai tiga malam, hanya tidak tidur satu malam sih tidak ada apa-apanya." balasnya masih sambil tertawa sebelum sedetik setelahnya dia menyadari kalau dia sedang berbicara dengan dokter dan seorang calon dokter.

"Itu tidak sehat, Nana." komentar Kun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, dia kemudian melihat Jeno yang berada disampingnya ikut mengangguk, mengiyakan penuturan Kun.

"Ayolah, kalian juga tidak mungkin tidak pernah begadang 'kan?" balas Jaemin tak mau kalah. "Kau kan sering lembur,  _ hyung,”  _ sembur Jaemin, “kau juga sering begadang mengerjakan tugas." Dia mengacungkan jarinya ke wajah Jeno.

"Kami memiliki pekerjaan, Na," balas Kun, "Kau? Hanya begadang karena main  _ game _ saja ‘kan?"

Jaemin berdecak, dia memutar bola matanya malas.  _ "Hyung, _ aku bisa mengantar Jeno pulang kok, tenang saja," ucap Jaemin menenangkan, dia tidak mau terjebak mendengarkan ceramah tentang kesehatan dari orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri,  _ "It's not like i'll fall asleep while driving." _ lanjutnya.

Kun berdecak pelan, "Dasar ngeyel," omelnya sambil mengusak lembut surai Jaemin,"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku pergi duluan ya, kalian berdua hati-hati di jalan."

"Terima kasih,  _ hyung." _ ujar Jeno tepat sebelum Kun keluar dari kamar yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh lelaki berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu.

"Ayo pulang," ajak Jaemin beberapa menit setelah Kun pergi dan Jeno menghabiskan satu botol air mineral, "ganti bajumu sana." titahnya.

Jeno mengernyit, "Ganti dengan apa? Kau bilang semua bajuku sudah kau buang."

"Aku menyuruh Kun hyung mampir ke apartemenku dan membawakan bajuku kesini," Jaemin mengambil dua stel pakaian yang ditaruhnya di atas nakas dan menyodorkannya pada Jeno, "Nih, cepat ganti, aku sangat lapar dan ingin pulang."

  
  


Ketika pintu lift apartemen terbuka, Jeno segera mengambil langkah lebar-lebar menuju unit apartemennya. Jemarinya dengan lihai mengetikkan  _ password _ sebelum kemudian membuka pintu kayu berwarna cokelat muda tersebut. Orang-orang disekitarnya bisa saja mengira Jeno tengah dalam pelarian dari kejaran polisi atau tengah kabur dari komplotan penjahat karena Jeno sendiri juga menyadari kalau dia berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Tapi alasan Jeno bergerak dengan tergesa-gesa seperti itu adalah karena dirinya merasa haus.

Bukan rasa haus biasa. Jeno tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi rasanya sangat aneh seperti kerongkongannya benar-benar kering hingga terasa perih seakan terbakar. Dia memang sudah merasa haus semenjak pulang dari rumah sakit bersama Jaemin. Mereka sempat mampir di sebuah kedai sushi untuk makan siang dan Jeno bahkan sempat meminum tiga gelas air dingin di kedai tersebut. Namun entah kenapa hal itu tidak mengurangi rasa hausnya. 

Jeno memasuki apartemennya dan segera berjalan menuju ke dapur. Dia membuka lemari pendingin dan langsung mengambil sebuah botol air mineral berukuran satu liter yang memang selalu tersedia di dalamnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Jeno langsung menenggak seluruh isi botol tersebut, berharap rasa panas membakar di kerongkongannya dapat menghilang setelah dibasuh oleh air sedingin es. 

Dia menghela napas lega ketika rasa panas itu tak lagi terasa di lehernya. Jeno menaruh botol digenggamannya, yang kini telah kosong, di atas konter dapur sebelum kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke sofa ruang tengah apartemennya. Baru saja Jeno ingin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa ketika serta merta suara bel memasuki gendang telinganya. 

Jeno mengerang pelan. Siapa yang bertamu di hari Minggu siang begini? Bukankah orang-orang seharusnya lebih suka merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur daripada bertamu ke apartemen orang lain di hari Minggu? 

Dengan langkah terseok, Jeno mendekati pintu utama apartemennya dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang mengunjunginya lewat  _ peephole  _ yang menempel di tengah pintu. Sebuah senyuman terulas di bibirnya dan dengan terburu-buru tangannya segera menarik gagang pintu tersebut. 

“Hai,  _ hyung!” _

“Oh, Jeno!” Lelaki yang memakai  _ hoodie _ hitam dan celana  _ training _ merah di hadapan Jeno segera saja menghambur memeluknya, membuat senyuman Jeno semakin lebar. Dia selalu merasa senang ketika ada yang memberikannya afeksi seperti ini. 

“Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja!” ucap Doyoung—si lelaki ber _ -hoodie _ hitam—setelah melepas pelukannya dari Jeno. Jeno bisa melihat jelas dua manik Doyoung yang berkaca-kaca, membuatnya mau tak mau jadi terkekeh pelan.

“Aku memang baik-baik saja,  _ hyung,” _ jawab Jeno, “tidak terluka sama sekali.” Dia kemudian menyampingkan dirinya dan menyuruh Doyoung untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

“Aku sangat panik ketika Jaemin menghubungiku dan mengatakan kalau kau masuk rumah sakit.” Doyoung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah apartemen Jeno, wajahnya berkerut penuh kecemasan. “Maaf aku tidak menjengukmu kesana,” lanjutnya, “aku tidak menemukan teman untuk menggantikan  _ shift _ malamku,” Doyoung menghela napas pelan, ”aku malah harus menggantikan temanku yang sakit dan jadi ikut menjaga  _ shift _ pagi juga.” gerutu Doyoung sembari memegang kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut karena kekurangan tidur. Dia tak ingin lagi menggantikan  _ shift _ kerja temannya jika jamnya bersinggungan dengan  _ shift _ kerjanya sendiri, cukup sekali ini saja.

“Tidak apa-apa,” jawab Jeno, “aku ‘kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak terluka.”

Doyoung mengernyit, “Kau benar-benar tidak terluka sama sekali?” tanyanya heran, “Jaemin bilang dia menemukanmu tak sadarkan diri di belakang kelab malam.”

Jeno hanya bergumam pelan menanggapi ucapan Doyoung sembari berjalan ke arah dapur, “Kau mau minum apa,  _ hyung?” _ tanyanya.

“Lagipula kenapa kau pergi ke kelab malam  _ sih, _ Jeno?” Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jeno, Doyoung malah mulai mengomel, “Aku ‘kan sudah bilang kalau saat ini tidak aman untuk berkeliaran di malam hari.”

Jeno mendengus geli. Mengambil botol sirup jeruk dari dalam lemari pendingin dan dua buah gelas dari lemari perabot sebelum berjalan kembali ke ruang tengah dan meletakkan benda-benda di tangannya ke atas  _ coffee table. _ Jeno mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Doyoung sebelum kemudian menjawab pertanyaan lelaki yang lebih tua, “Jaemin mengajakku kesana,” ucapnya, “aku tidak bisa menolak.” lanjutnya sambil tersenyum dan menuangkan sirup jeruk di botol ke dalam dua gelas yang tadi diambilnya.

Doyoung adalah tetangga apartemen Jeno yang bekerja sebagai polisi di kantor kepolisian kota Woncheon. Mereka saling mengenal ketika Jeno pindah dari Seoul ke Woncheon untuk berkuliah. Jeno sudah menganggap Doyoung sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri. Pemuda Kim itu sepertinya memang sudah menaruh afeksi padanya semenjak mereka pertama kali bertemu. Doyoung memang bisa dibilang sedikit cerewet, tapi Jeno menyukainya. Terkadang Jeno justru merasa senang ketika diomeli oleh Doyoung karena merasa ada seseorang yang memedulikannya. Tiga tahun lalu, untuk seorang Lee Jeno, merasa dipedulikan adalah hal paling jarang yang dia rasakan selama delapan belas tahun masa hidupnya, dan kehadiran Jaemin, Doyoung dan Kun dalam hidupnya secara perlahan telah mengubah itu semua.

“Pembunuh berantai itu belum tertangkap,” ujar Doyoung, “kau seharusnya lebih berhati-hati.” Tangannya mengangkat gelas dari atas meja dan meneguk pelan isi gelas tersebut.

“Apa semalam ada korban lagi?” tanya Jeno.

Doyoung menggeleng, “Untungnya tidak,” Dia menaruh kembali gelasnya di atas meja dan menoleh pada Jeno, “malah kau yang masuk rumah sakit.” Doyoung menghela napas, “Tahu begitu aku lebih baik tidak ikut patroli dan menjagamu saja semalaman.”

Jeno tertawa, “Ini hanya kecelakaan kecil,  _ hyung,” _ Dia mengibaskan tangannya, memberi gestur kalau apa yang dialaminya kemarin bukanlah sesuatu yang besar, “tak perlu khawatir.”

Doyoung menyipitkan matanya curiga, “Benarkah begitu?” tanyanya.

Jeno mengangguk mantap, “Benar,” jawabnya, “Aku tidak terluka sama sekali, cek saja kalau kau tidak percaya.” Jeno merentangkan tangannya, bermaksud agar Doyoung bisa mengecek jika dia berbohong atau tidak. Tapi Doyoung tidak melakukan apapun, hanya menatap mata Jeno dengan mata memicing.

“Hm.. baiklah, aku percaya padamu.” ucap Doyoung pada akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat bersitatap dengan manik Jeno. Jeno bukanlah orang bisa berbohong. Anak itu lumayan polos menurut Doyoung. Jeno pasti akan berkeringat jika sedang berbohong padanya dan matanya pasti tidak akan berani membalas tatapan Doyoung seperti tadi.

Doyoung kemudian melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Seketika matanya melebar, “Ya ampun Jeno, aku minta maaf tidak bisa berlama-lama disini,” ujarnya sembari beranjak dari duduknya, “aku harus bersiap-siap sebelum kembali memulai patroli malam nanti.”

Jeno melihat jam yang berada dinding ruang tengahnya yang menunjukkan tepat pukul tiga sore. Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Doyoung, “Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku,  _ hyung.” _

Doyoung membalas senyuman Jeno tulus, tangannya mengusak lembut surai lelaki yang lebih muda. “Kau ini bicara apa  _ sih,” _ ucapnya, “Kau itu sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri,” Tangan Doyoung beralih mencubit pelan sebelah pipi Jeno, “sudah menjadi tugasku untuk mengkhawatirkanmu dan juga menjagamu.” lanjutnya sembari terkekeh.

Jeno tak bisa menahan senyumannya ketika mendengar kalimat Doyoung. Dia merasa sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dengan orang baik dan tulus yang benar-benar peduli padanya.

“Istirahatlah yang cukup,” Doyoung menasehati, “jangan coba-coba keluar di malam hari, kalau perlu apa-apa hubungi aku saja, oke?”

Jeno memasang gestur hormat, “Siap, kapten!” ujarnya yang segera saja kembali membuatnya mendapat usakan pelan di atas kepalanya dari Doyoung.

Setelah Doyoung pergi, Jeno hanya terduduk di sofa. Dia menyalakan televisi namun fokusnya sama sekali tidak terarah ke layar persegi panjang tersebut. Otaknya terus memproyeksikan ulang kejadian malam kemarin yang membuatnya kepalanya pusing. 

Jeno masih belum benar-benar mengerti apa yang terjadi kemarin malam. Persetan dengan 'tidak mengerti'. Jeno bahkan tidak tahu yang terjadi kemarin itu nyata atau hanya khayalan yang dibuat oleh otaknya saja.

Yang Jeno tahu semuanya terasa begitu nyata. Terlalu nyata malah. 

Akan tetapi tidak ada bukti sama sekali yang menunjukkan kalau hal itu benar-benar kejadian. 

Luka cakaran di punggungnya? Tidak ada.

Pemuda yang ditolongnya? Juga tidak ada.

Bahkan mutan yang Jeno lihat sudah tak berdaya dan hampir mati di ambang batas kesadarannya pun ikut menghilang tanpa jejak. Padahal jika mayat mutan itu ditemukan, sudah pasti akan masuk  _ headline news. _ Tidak mungkin 'kan jika makhluk itu pergi tanpa terdeteksi sama sekali. Tinggi makhluk itu sekitar empat meter dan dia terluka. Bagaimana mungkin tidak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya? 

Jeno pikir tidak mungkin juga kalau pemuda yang ditolongnya kemarin membawa pulang makhluk itu. Tidak masuk akal. 

Maka penjelasan yang paling realistis untuk saat ini adalah bahwa semua kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi dan Jeno hanya berhalusinasi. Meskipun Jeno sendiri masih tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa dirinya berhalusinasi ketika dia tidak menyentuh satupun botol bir di kelab malam itu. 

Jeno tertegun. Kepalanya menatap langit-langit putih ruang tengah apartemennya dengan pikiran yang terus bergulir hingga tanpa sadar rasa lelah dan kantuk membuatnya tersapu ke alam mimpi.

  
  


Kepekatan malam menyapa netranya. Hanya terlihat cahaya kelap-kelip lampu jalanan dari jendela sekaligus cahaya televisi yang masih menyala dengan suara konstan yang memasuki indra pendengarannya. Berapa lama dirinya tertidur? Batin Jeno bertanya-tanya. 

Pemuda bermarga Lee itu menggeliat pelan guna meregangkan persendiannya sebelum beranjak dari duduknya untuk menyalakan lampu ruangan dan menutup tirai jendela ruang tengah apartemennya yang tidak sengaja dia tinggalkan terbuka. Dia mengambil remot pendingin ruangan dan menyalakannya. Sedikit terkejut kala matanya melihat jarum pendek jam yang menunjuk ke angka sepuluh, tidak menyangka kalau dirinya tidur sepanjang sore.

Jeno merogoh ponselnya yang berada di kantong celana  _ training _ hitam bergaris putih milik Jaemin yang dikenakannya, mendapati satu notifikasi pesan dari Kun, tiga dari Jaemin dan dua belas dari Doyoung.

Dia baru saja ingin membalas pesan itu satu persatu ketika mendadak dia merasakan panas di tenggorokannya. Sama persis dengan rasa haus yang tadi siang dirasakannya, namun kali ini rasanya jauh lebih perih. Cepat-cepat dia berlari ke arah dapur dan membuka lemari pendingin, mengambil botol air dan menenggaknya hingga tandas. Tapi bukannya menghilang, rasa hausnya itu malah makin menjadi. Jeno bahkan bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya ikut memanas dan kepalanya benar-benar pusing seakan tengah dihantam palu godam. Mulut dan bibirnya terasa kering padahal belum ada sepuluh detik sejak dia menenggak habis botol air yang sekarang sudah terlepas dari genggamannya dan terjun bebas ke lantai. 

Bersamaan dengan itu, telinganya mendengar suara ketukan di pintu apartemen. Sontak Jeno segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu utama. Keningnya berkerut bingung. Siapa yang mengetuk pintu apartemennya malam-malam begini? Dan kenapa orang tersebut repot-repot mengetuk pintu? Tidakkah dia melihat ada bel di luar sana? Kenapa tidak menekan bel saja?

Jeno berdecak pelan ketika ketukan di pintu apartemennya semakin terdengar keras dan bertubi-tubi. Benar-benar tidak sabaran. "Tunggu sebentar!" teriaknya serak sembari melangkah cepat menuju pintu tersebut. 

Sebenarnya rasa panas itu masih sangat terasa membakar tenggorokan dan tubuh Jeno, tapi dia berusaha untuk mengabaikannya. Jeno pikir dia hanya kekurangan minum dan merasa kepanasan karena lupa menyalakan pendingin ruangan ketika tak sengaja tertidur di sofa.

Lantaran terlalu kesal mendengar gedoran tak sopan dan tak sabaran di pintunya, Jeno langsung saja membuka pintu apartemennya tanpa mengecek terlebih dahulu siapa yang berada di luar sana. Keningnya berkerut ketika maniknya bersitatap dengan manik seorang pemuda bersurai  _ silver. _ "Uh, maaf," Jeno berdehem, "apa aku mengenalmu?"

Pemuda yang memakai jaket kulit berwarna hitam dan  _ jeans _ berwarna senada itu tidak menjawab. Dia malah menatap Jeno lekat-lekat, membuat Jeno mendadak gugup. Belum lagi pandangan pemuda itu benar-benar tajam seakan ingin menguliti Jeno.

Jeno berusaha meneguk ludah, meskipun tidak ada saliva yang bisa diproduksi dari dalam mulutnya yang terasa kering. "Hei, aku bertanya padamu," ucap Jeno lagi setelah keheningan yang sedikit canggung, "apa kita—" Belum sempat Jeno menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, tiba-tiba saja pemuda di depannya mendorong bahunya keras-keras, membuat Jeno terkejut dan secara otomatis terhuyung ke belakang. Matanya membulat kala melihat pemuda itu dengan seenaknya masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

Jeno panik. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat dan pening di kepalanya tidak membantu sama sekali. Dia baru ingin berlari mengambil ponselnya yang dia tinggalkan di konter dapur dan ketika merasakan bagian kerah kaus putih lengan pendek yang dia kenakan ditarik paksa oleh pemuda yang tak dikenalnya itu. Sedetik kemudian, tubuh Jeno terhempas dan dirinya sudah terduduk di atas sofa dengan pemuda tersebut berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Pikiran Jeno mulai meliar. Siapa orang ini? Apa dia pembunuh berantai yang sedang buron itu? Tapi pembunuh berantai itu tidak pernah memiliki target dan selalu membunuh di luar ruangan. Lalu siapa pemuda ini?

Sesungguhnya Jeno yakin dirinya bisa menangani pemuda di depannya ini dengan mudah. Tubuh pemuda itu tak lebih besar dari dirinya, lebih kecil malah, meskipun hanya sedikit. Sayangnya stamina Jeno sedang tidak bagus. Dia bahkan masih bisa merasakan panas di sekujur tubuh dan pening di kepalanya semakin menjadi hingga pandangannya sekarang ikut memburam. Dia juga sedikit merasa mual dan ingin muntah.

Jeno memejamkan mata. Pasrah jika semua barang berharganya diambil. Jeno menduga kalau di sedang berhadapan dengan seorang perampok. 

Tapi alih-alih merasakan tangannya diikat dengan tali atau mulutnya dilakban seperti di film-film bergenre  _ action crime _ yang pernah dia tonton, Jeno justru terkesiap kala merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh bibirnya, serta merta membuatnya membuka mata; terkejut saat mendapati jari telunjuk pemuda itu menempel di atas bibirnya. 

"Buka." titah pemuda itu. Entah kenapa Jeno menuruti perintahnya dan segera membuka mulut. Jeno membiarkan jemari pemuda itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. 

Jujur saja, Jeno takut. Dia tidak tahu apa niat pemuda ini terhadapnya. Dia juga yakin tidak pernah bertemu dengan pemuda ini sebelumnya, karena jika pernah, Jeno tidak yakin kalau dia akan bisa melupakan pemuda ini. Surai  _ silver- _ nya yang berkilauan, mata bulatnya yang sewarna cokelat meleleh dan kulitnya yang hitam manis—harus Jeno akui kalau pemuda ini terlihat sangat menawan di penglihatannya.

Jeno bisa merasakan jemari pemuda itu meraba-raba permukaan lidahnya dan bahkan mengabsen deretan giginya. Hingga akhirnya pemuda itu menarik jarinya dari dalam mulut Jeno dan menatapnya lamat-lamat sambil tersenyum tipis. Sementara Jeno terengah-engah, tak menyadari kalau dirinya menahan napas selama jemari pemuda itu berada di dalam mulutnya.

“Mulutmu benar-benar kering,” ujar pemuda itu, “kau haus ya?”

Jeno tidak menjawab. Napasnya memburu dan tak tahu kenapa dia seolah tak memiliki tenaga sama sekali sampai-sampai lidahnya pun terasa kelu.

“Ah, tentu saja kau haus,” Pemuda itu menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, “kau baru berubah dan belum minum sama sekali.”

Jeno tidak bisa mengikuti maksud dari ucapan pemuda itu. Kepalanya sudah kepalang sakit dan berdenyut-denyut nyeri. Jeno kembali memejamkan matanya, kemungkinan dia akan segera pingsan jika rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya tak juga menghilang.

Beberapa detik kemudian Jeno merasakan sisi kanan dan kiri sofa yang dia duduki sedikit melesak ke bawah, dia membuka mata dan mendapati pemuda yang tadi berdiri di hadapannya kini sudah berada di atasnya. Kedua lututnya bertumpu di sebelah dua paha Jeno, sementara tangan kirinya memegang sandaran sofa. Wajah pemuda itu berada sangat dekat dengan wajah Jeno, kurang dari sepuluh sentimeter, dan hal itu membuat Jeno membeliak. Dia bisa merasakan napas pemuda itu menerpa wajahnya.

Jeno ingin bergerak, namun seluruh persendiannya kaku. Dia bisa melihat pemuda itu menggigit jari telunjuknya sendiri hingga mengucurkan darah merah segar. Manik Jeno semakin membulat kala pemuda itu melesakkan jarinya yang berdarah ke dalam mulutnya, membuat Jeno merasakan cairan yang sedikit kental itu mengenai lidahnya.

Pemuda itu kemudian berujar pelan tepat di samping telinga Jeno,  _ “Minumlah.” _ Dan Jeno menurutinya—meneguk tetesan darah yang entah kenapa terasa sangat nikmat di indra pengecapnya dan terasa menyegarkan ketika melewati tenggorokannya.


	4. Chapter 4

Donghyuck tahu jika seorang vampir mengubah seorang manusia, maka secara otomatis keduanya akan memiliki ikatan khusus terhadap satu sama lain. Buktinya Donghyuck bisa langsung menemukan manusia yang kemarin dia ubah hanya dengan mengikuti instingnya, yang sebenarnya bisa dikatakan lebih mirip dengan insting seorang ibu—karena pemuda yang kemarin dia ubah itu sudah menjadi vampir sekarang, lebih tepatnya  _ newborn vampire _ atau vampir yang baru lahir. 

Ikatan yang Donghyuck miliki dengan pemuda yang belum dia ketahui namanya ini mungkin nantinya akan mirip dengan ikatan yang dia miliki dengan Taeyong  _ hyung,  _ atau seperti ikatan Renjun dengan Winwin  _ hyung, _ atau Yangyang dengan Ten  _ hyung. _ Mereka semua memiliki ikatan khusus setelah diselamatkan dari pembantaian yang terjadi dua ratus tiga puluh dua tahun silam, meskipun bentuknya sedikit berbeda-beda. Ikatan Donghyuck dengan Taeyong, seperti yang sudah dikatakan sebelumnya, lebih terlihat seperti ikatan ibu dan anak. Sementara ikatan Renjun dengan Winwin dan ikatan Yangyang dengan Ten lebih terlihat seperti ikatan kakak beradik. Walaupun hubungan Renjun dengan Winwin memang jauh lebih akur dan lebih penuh afeksi daripada hubungan Yangyang dengan Ten yang terlihat seperti  _ love-hate relationship. _

Masih segar diingatan Donghyuck bagaimana dirinya, Renjun dan Yangyang bersembunyi di sebuah bungker rumahnya. Gemetar ketakutan mendengar suara teriakan warga desa, teriakan ibu dan ayah mereka, teriakan seluruh keluarga mereka. Tiga bocah berusia dua belas tahun yang tidak berdaya dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika seluruh penduduk desa tewas menjadi santapan para Malkavian dan Sperog, hanya bisa menangis pilu. Tangisan mereka terang saja menarik perhatian, menuntun para makhluk tak berhati dan berdarah dingin itu menemukan mereka di dalam bungker. 

Mereka bertiga juga pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya berada diambang pintu kematian sebelum berhasil diselamatkan dan diubah oleh tiga vampir yang saat ini telah mereka anggap keluarga.

Donghyuck mendengus, menatap pemuda dibawahnya yang sedang menikmati darah yang keluar dari jari telunjuknya. Kedua mata pemuda itu bahkan sampai terpejam—benar-benar seperti bayi. 

Tak sampai satu menit, Donghyuck mulai merasakan kebas pada jari yang dihisap oleh pemuda itu, menandakan kalau darah di bagian tangannya sudah mulai terkuras. Donghyuck juga dapat melihat wajah pemuda yang tadi sempat pucat seperti mayat itu berangsur-angsur mulai kembali memiliki rona. Maka tanpa aba-aba, Donghyuck segera menarik jari telunjuknya dari dalam pemuda mulut itu. Aksinya tersebut sukses membuat si  _ newborn vampire _ bersurai hitam sontak membuka mata dan membeliak.

"Masih haus?" tanya Donghyuck, sebelah alisnya terangkat sementara maniknya bersitatap dengan si pemuda tanpa nama. Donghyuck bukannya ingin bersikap kasar, jika bisa, dia mungkin akan membawa pemuda ini ke  _ mansion _ dan memberikannya darah rusa jantan peliharaan Ten yang paling segar. Tapi untuk saat ini, yang dilakukannya tadi—memberikan darahnya sendiri—adalah bentuk tindakan pencegahan karena sempat melihat pemuda itu seperti orang sekarat. Donghyuck tidak mungkin langsung membawa pemuda ini ke tengah hutan tanpa menjelaskan apapun sebelumnya, bisa-bisa dia dikira orang jahat.

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu," ujar Donghyuck lagi ketika tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, yang dia dapat malah tatapan ketakutan bercampur bingung dari pemuda tersebut. "Masih haus tidak?" Donghyuck sengaja mengulang kembali pertanyaan sebelumnya, mengira kalau pemuda itu tak mendengar pertanyaannya.

Tapi bukannya menjawab, pemuda itu malah balik bertanya, "Kau siapa?" Suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar dan agak ragu di akhir, tapi Donghyuck tidak mempedulikannya dan segera beranjak dari posisinya yang tadi berada di pangkuan pemuda itu. Jika pemuda ini sudah bisa berbicara, berarti darah yang Donghyuck berikan tadi sudah cukup untuk mengembalikan sedikit kekuatan pemuda itu meskipun belum sepenuhnya.

"Aku Donghyuck," jawab Donghyuck enteng, "kau tidak mengingatku?" tanyanya, kepalanya sedikit menunduk untuk mempertemukan pandangan mereka.

Pemuda itu mengernyit heran membalas tatapan Donghyuck, "Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" 

Donghyuck mengangguk, "Ya, satu kali."

Pemuda itu kemudian terdiam sejenak. Donghyuck dapat melihat kalau pemuda itu sedang berusaha mengingat-ingat, terpampang jelas di wajahnya, "Uhm.. Maaf, tapi aku tidak merasa pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." jawab pemuda itu setelah keheningan yang cukup lama. 

Donghyuck berdehem pelan. Tidak heran  _ sih. _ Mereka bertemu di tempat pembuangan sampah kelab malam yang bau dan gelap, belum lagi ada Sperog yang menggila di antara mereka dan pemuda itu hampir saja mati kehabisan darah. Dia tidak mungkin bisa mengingat wajah Donghyuck dalam kondisi seperti kemarin malam. 

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Donghyuck.

"Jeno," jawab pemuda itu, "Lee Jeno."

"Oke, Lee Jeno," ucap Donghyuck, "Dengarkan aku baik-baik," titahnya, dia menatap lekat-lekat manik pemuda itu. Berpikir cepat bagaimana cara yang baik untuk menyampaikan seluruh pengetahuan umum tentang vampir pada pemuda yang benar-benar tidak tahu menahu tentang semua yang terjadi kemarin. 

Sekon berikutnya Donghyuck menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum kemudian berkata, “Mulai sekarang kau bukan lagi manusia,” Donghyuck dapat melihat kerutan di dahi Jeno semakin dalam setelah mendengar ucapannya, “kau adalah vampir.”

  
  


Jeno pikir pemuda yang menyebut dirinya Donghyuck ini adalah perampok yang akan mengambil seluruh barang berharganya di apartemen, namun pikiran itu segera menghilang saat pemuda itu menindihnya dan memaksanya menelan darah yang keluar dari jarinya. Jeno berubah pikiran dan sempat berasumsi kalau pemuda yang saat ini berdiri di depannya adalah pasien yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa. Apalagi ketika Donghyuck mengatakan kalau Jeno adalah vampir, Jeno semakin yakin kalau Donghyuck adalah orang yang tidak waras.

Tanpa sadar, Jeno mengeluarkan dengusan pelan yang tentu saja dapat didengar jelas oleh Donghyuck, membuat si pemuda bersurai silver itu yang mengerutkan kening. Donghyuck merasa direndahkan dan dia tidak suka. 

“Kau tidak percaya?” tanya Donghyuck, suaranya yang tadi sempat terdengar lembut kini berubah berat dan pandangannya pun berubah tajam, “Kau pikir aku bercanda?”

Jeno bergeming. Dia dapat merasakan perubahan aura dari pemuda di depannya, dan mendadak dia merasa takut. “Memangnya kau tidak sedang bercanda?” cicitnya pelan. Jeno tahu pertanyaannya terdengar bodoh. Tapi Donghyuck terlihat sangat tersinggung dan hal itu membuatnya gelisah, seakan apa yang ditanyakan Jeno adalah hal paling salah di dunia dan apa yang dikatakan oleh Donghyuck memang sebuah kebenaran.

“Aku tidak bercanda sama sekali.” jawab Donghyuck serius, “Aku adalah vampir. Aku menggigit lehermu dan mengubahmu kemarin." 

Mendengar ucapan Donghyuck, tangan Jeno segera saja terangkat dan meraba lehernya. Sedikit demi sedikit dia mulai mengingat rasa perih dan menyengat yang dia rasakan sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya kemarin. Tangannya juga bisa meraba dua titik yang lebih terasa seperti lubang di lehernya. Tapi kemudian Jeno menggeleng pelan, masih belum yakin. Dia perlu lebih banyak bukti dan informasi.

Donghyuck berdecak, "Orang di gang kumuh kelab malam yang kau coba tolong kemarin, ingat?" tanyanya, "Kau tiba-tiba datang dan menarik perhatian Sperog untuk menolongku, sayangnya kau tidak berhasil dan malah berakhir terkapar sekarat di gang itu.”

"Sperog?"

"Makhluk besar berbulu yang menyerangku dan mencakar punggungmu."

Manik Jeno membulat. Jadi... kejadian kemarin benar-benar terjadi? Semua itu bukan mimpi? Jeno tidak hanya berhalusinasi?

Jeno meneguk ludahnya kasar, “Pemuda itu… kau?” tanyanya ragu. 

Donghyuck mengangguk, menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang sedikit asimetris, “Berterima kasihlah.” ujarnya, “Kalau aku tidak mengubahmu kemarin, kau pasti sudah mati sekarang.”

“Uh.. terimakasih.” tutur Jeno, meskipun sebenarnya dia belum terlalu menangkap apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini. “Bisakah kau menjelaskan padaku lebih detail lagi?” pinta Jeno, “Aku masih belum memahami sepenuhnya apa yang terjadi, dan aku juga belum bisa percaya semua yang kau katakan."

_ Vampir, _ pikir Jeno. Yang benar saja. Sesuka apapun Jeno menonton film bergenre fantasi, dia tahu kalau makhluk-makhluk mitologi seperti vampir, manusia serigala, putri duyung dan semacamnya itu tidak benar-benar ada. Bagaimana bisa Jeno percaya pada orang yang baru dikenalnya ini? Bagaimana jika pemuda ini ternyata hanyalah pembual yang ingin memanipulasi pikiran Jeno dan mengambil seluruh harta di apartemennya ketika Jeno lengah?

“Kau meminum darahku tadi,” sebuah seringai tipis terulas di bibir Donghyuck, “bagaimana rasanya?” Dua alisnya yang terangkat penasaran, “Darah bagi manusia tidak pernah terasa seenak itu ‘kan?”

Jeno tertegun. Pemuda itu ada benarnya. Jeno adalah calon dokter. Dia tidak takut darah tapi dia juga tidak terlalu menyukainya—apalagi untuk diminum seperti tadi. Darah selalu memiliki bau besi dan amis yang pekat, menghirup baunya banyak-banyak saja terkadang membuat Jeno mual. Bagaimana bisa dia meneguk dan menelannya seperti tadi? Kenapa juga dia mengecap rasa manis dari darah pemuda itu dan bukan rasa besi yang menjijikkan?

"Itu belum cukup," ujar Jeno, setelah kembali meneguk salivanya. Kalau boleh jujur, Jeno merasa sangat takut dan bingung sekarang, dia benar-benar tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa. "beri aku bukti lain yang bisa menunjukkan kalau kau memang vampir."

Donghyuck mendecih pelan mendengar permintaan Jeno, "Kau ini banyak maunya ya," ujarnya sebal. Meskipun begitu, Donghyuck tetap berniat untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya pada Jeno, sebab jika tidak, Donghyuck yakin situasi mereka kedepannya akan lebih sulit. Setidaknya Donghyuck harus bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan Jeno terlebih dahulu. "kalau begitu lihat yang satu ini." 

Donghyuck memejamkan matanya dan—  _ whoosh. _

Jeno membelalak tak percaya.

Pemuda yang sedetik lalu berada di depannya tiba-tiba saja menghilang. 

Benar-benar meng— 

"Masih belum percaya juga?" Sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti bisikan memasuki telinga kiri Jeno, membuat Jeno sontak menolehkan kepala. 

Siapa yang berbicara tadi? Jeno tidak menemukan siapapun di sampingnya. Hanya ada… seekor kelelawar. 

Beberapa detik setelah Jeno menyadari betul apa yang dilihatnya, pemuda itu terkesiap. Dengan cepat beringsut ke ujung sofa dan menjauhi hewan nokturnal yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa berada di dalam apartemennya. 

Kelelawar itu terbang terlalu rendah, sangat aneh melihatnya. Jeno pernah beberapa kali melihat kelelawar, tapi tak pernah melihat hewan itu melayang serendah ini. Dan setahunya, kelelawar juga sensitif terhadap cahaya. Seharusnya hewan itu sudah sangat panik dan terbang cepat mengelilingi ruangan demi menemukan jalan keluar dari apartemen Jeno, mengingat ruangan di apartemennya tidak gelap seperti gua di gunung tempat tinggal kelelawar pada umumnya.

Satu detik.

Jeno yakin betul kalau dirinya tidak menghabiskan waktu sampai sedetik untuk berkedip, mungkin nol koma sepersekian detik, dan kelelawar yang terbang rendah di sampingnya tadi sudah tidak ada.

Yang ada justru pemuda itu—Donghyuck, duduk di sisinya sambil menatapnya. 

Jeno seharusnya tidak langsung mempercayai pemuda ini. Tapi apa yang baru saja dia lihat benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Adakah penjelasan ilmiah tentang seseorang yang bisa berubah menjadi kelelawar? Mungkin iya, jika Jeno berada dalam film fantasi.

Jeno meneguk ludahnya kasar, "Jadi.. kau benar-benar… vampir?"

Donghyuck mengangguk.

"Dan aku juga…" Jeno menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "vampir?"

Sekali lagi Donghyuck mengangguk.

Mulut Jeno terkatup rapat. Mereka bersitatap selama beberapa saat sebelum kemudian Donghyuck berdehem. "Sepertinya pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini." ujarnya seraya berjalan menuju pintu balkon apartemen Jeno.

Jeno mengernyit, "Pelajaran?" tanyanya, "Pelajaran apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan kembali kesini setiap malam untuk memberimu pengetahuan lain tentang vampir," Donghyuck membuka kunci pintu balkon, menoleh sekilas pada Jeno yang ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tersesat, "dan aku mungkin akan membawakanmu darah juga," lanjutnya, "kau harus minum darah setidaknya tiga hari sekali."

Jeno tidak membalas, dia tidak tahu harus menanggapi ucapan Donghyuck dengan kalimat apa. Jeno hanya memperhatikan pemuda itu membuka pintu balkon apartemennya lebar-lebar, terkejut ketika mendapati dua orang pemuda lain sudah berdiri di balkon dan menghadap ke arahnya.

"Oh, ini teman-temanku," Donghyuck menunjuk dua pemuda asing di balkon, "ini Renjun," Dia mengarahkan tangannya pada pemuda bertubuh kurus bersurai  _ blond _ dan berwajah datar, ekspresinya terlihat seperti orang yang tengah menahan kesal. "dan ini Yangyang." lanjut Donghyuck seraya menunjuk pemuda bersurai cokelat dengan senyuman yang tercetak di wajahnya, membuat Jeno mau tak mau jadi ikut tersenyum guna membalas gestur ramah pemuda itu meskipun hanya dengan seulas senyuman canggung.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Lee Jeno."

Jeno mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya setelah menyaksikan tiga pemuda yang sedetik lalu berdiri di balkonnya itu berubah menjadi tiga kelelawar dan berbaur dengan kegelapan malam.

Jeno mengusap wajahnya kasar. 

Dia pasti sudah gila.

  
  


Jeno tidak gila. 

Jeno memang sempat berpikir kalau dia sudah gila. Dia mengira semua yang terjadi kemarin malam hanya mimpi, halusinasi, delusi, atau apapun itu sebutannya. 

Tapi ternyata tidak. 

Jeno tidak gila, karena setiap malam, Donghyuck menepati janjinya dan benar-benar kembali ke apartemen Jeno. Dia memberitahu Jeno banyak hal mengenai kaum vampir.

Donghyuck juga memberitahu Jeno bahwa Jeno adalah vampir generasi ketiga, atau bisa disebut juga dengan vampir generasi terakhir. Sedikit lebih lemah dari vampir generasi pertama dan kedua. 

Vampir generasi pertama sendiri merupakan vampir berdarah murni, terlahir di klan dengan kedua orangtua yang juga memang terlahir sebagai vampir. Sementara vampir generasi kedua adalah manusia biasa yang diubah oleh vampir murni. Donghyuck, Renjun dan Yangyang adalah vampir generasi kedua.

Vampir generasi ketiga memiliki banyak perbedaan dengan generasi pertama dan kedua, salah satunya, mereka tidak bisa mengubah manusia menjadi vampir. Maka dari itu vampir generasi ketiga disebut juga sebagai generasi terakhir. Generasi ketiga tidak bisa berubah menjadi kelelawar, tidak juga terlalu sensitif terhadap matahari seperti generasi pertama. Generasi ketiga tidak perlu meminum darah setiap hari seperti generasi pertama dan kedua, tiga hari sekali sudah cukup untuk membuat mereka tak merasakan haus akan darah.

Jika dibuat perbandingan, generasi pertama adalah seratus persen vampir, generasi kedua tujuh puluh lima persen vampir, dan generasi ketiga adalah lima puluh persen vampir. 

Singkatnya, generasi ketiga dapat juga dikatakan sebagai setengah manusia setengah vampir. 

Persamaan dari ketiga generasi tersebut adalah mereka sama-sama meminum darah dan merupakan makhluk  _ immortal. _ Sisanya, mereka tidak terlalu mirip.

Sejujurnya hal ini terlalu banyak untuk diterima oleh otak Jeno dalam satu waktu. Semakin hari, Jeno justru semakin ragu. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang ada di depannya. Tapi Jeno sebisa mungkin tetap mendengarkan penjelasan Donghyuck dengan seksama. Dia membiarkan Renjun dan Yangyang duduk di sofa ruang tengahnya sambil menonton televisi (karena dua pemuda itu sepertinya memang selalu mengawal Donghyuck), sementara dirinya dan Donghyuck berada di dalam kamar, mempelajari banyak hal tentang vampir.

Hari ini Donghyuck menjelaskan kalau rasa haus membakar yang dirasakan Jeno tempo hari adalah akibat dari tidak meminum darah. Vampir memang tidak akan mati hanya karena tidak meminum darah, tapi akibat dari tidak meminum darah akan sangat menyiksa. Jadi alangkah lebih baik jika mereka meminumnya secara rutin. Hari ini juga Donghyuck membawakan sekantong darah untuk Jeno minum. Pemuda itu mengatakan menurut perhitungannya, hari ini adalah hari Jeno harus minum, jika tidak, rasa haus yang menyakitkan itu akan kembali dia rasakan.

"Donghyuck, sebentar," Jeno menginterupsi penjelasan Donghyuck tentang vampir yang meminum darah, "aku sudah memikirkan ini selama berhari-hari," ujar Jeno pelan, "tapi aku rasa aku bukan vampir."

Jeno serius. Dia sudah memikirkan ini berhari-hari sampai-sampai dirinya tak fokus belajar selama berada di kelas. Persetan dengan kuliahnya. Jeno benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih semenjak pemuda ini masuk ke dalam hidupnya. Dia lebih sering melamun dan bertanya-tanya apakah yang dialaminya ini nyata atau tidak. 

Jeno tahu ini nyata, tapi dia masih seringkali menyangkal. Dia tidak ingin menjadi vampir. Itu tidak pernah ada dalam rencana masa depannya. 

Jeno hanya ingin lulus kuliah, bekerja sebagai dokter di sebuah rumah sakit, dia membayangkan akan bertemu dengan pasangan hidupnya beberapa tahun setelah bekerja sebagai dokter, mereka akan menikah, memiliki tiga orang anak dan hidup bahagia hingga waktunya untuk pergi meninggalkan dunia.

Jeno tidak pernah ingin menjadi makhluk  _ immortal. _ Apa gunanya menjadi makhluk yang tidak bisa mati jika dia tidak bahagia?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku…" Jeno menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal, "aku tidak merasakan apapun." jawabnya. "Aku tidak bisa berubah menjadi kelelawar, aku tidak sensitif terhadap cahaya matahari, aku tidur malam dan bangun pagi, aku menjalankan hidupku seperti biasa, seperti manu—"

"Aku 'kan sudah menjelaskan padamu kalau kau adalah generasi ketiga."

Jeno mengangguk, "Iya, tapi—"

"Tadi kau juga meminum darah," Donghyuck berkacak pinggang, "memangnya manusia menikmati darah sepertimu tadi?"

Sebenarnya Jeno juga sudah memikirkan ini. Dia bahkan mencari di internet tentang manusia yang meminum darah dan menemukan fakta bahwa ada sekelompok manusia yang memang memiliki kecenderungan untuk meminum darah manusia atau binatang. Tapi kecenderungan itu memang dianggap penyakit bernama  _ Vampirism. _ Jeno tidak tahu, tapi mungkin saja dia adalah manusia yang mengidap penyakit itu. Menurut  _ website _ yang dia baca,  _ Vampirism _ itu dipicu oleh gangguan psikosomatik. Tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau Jeno mengidap penyakit itu tanpa dia sadari.

"Kau adalah generasi vampir yang paling mirip dengan manusia, Jeno,” Donghyuck kembali bersuara, “tidak perlu heran," ujarnya, "kau memiliki kekuatan vampir di dalam dirimu, hanya saja kau belum memiliki pemicu untuk membuatnya keluar."

"Kekuatan vampir?" tanya Jeno dengan mata membelalak, "Kau belum menjelaskan tentang ini padaku." ujarnya, "Kekuatan macam apa maksudmu?  _ Super strength? Super speed? Mind control?  _ Telepati? Atau semuanya?" 

Donghyuck mendengus geli, "Maaf membuatmu kecewa, tapi generasi ketiga tidak bisa memiliki semua itu," Dia memindahkan kedua tangannya ke depan dada, "biasanya vampir generasi bawah—kedua dan ketiga—akan mendapat kekuatan turunan dari generasi sebelumnya," jelas Donghyuck, "Taeyong  _ hyung, _ vampir yang mengubahku, memiliki kecepatan dan ketangkasan yang luar biasa, dia juga bisa mengendalikan emosi seseorang dan melakukan telepati pada orang-orang dia inginkan." 

"Aku hanya mewarisi kecepatan dan ketangkasannya," lanjut Donghyuck sambil mengangkat bahu, "terkadang kekuatan itupun tidak terlalu membantu." Dia bergidik ngeri mengingat kekuatannya yang tidak berfungsi ketika berhadapan dengan Sperog beberapa hari lalu, membuatnya hampir menjadi korban makhluk buruk rupa itu.

"Kemungkinannya sangat kecil kalau kau bisa mendapat kekuatannya juga," Donghyuck menepuk pelan bahu Jeno, "tapi aku yakin kau memilikinya," ucapnya, "aku bisa merasakannya."

Kedua manik Jeno bersitatap dengan manik Donghyuck, dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Jeno merasakan gelenyar aneh di permukaan kulitnya. Mereka memang baru kenal selama beberapa hari, belum sampai seminggu, tapi Jeno seringkali merasakan suatu perasaan yang aneh terhadap Donghyuck. Seperti sebuah koneksi, dia sendiri tak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana rasanya. Jeno hanya merasa seperti ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang terhubung dengan diri Donghyuck. 

Detik berikutnya, tiba-tiba saja Jeno mendengar bel apartemen berbunyi. Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar Jeno terbuka sedikit dan kepala Yangyang menyembul dari sana.

"Hey, Jeno, sepertinya kau memiliki tamu." ujar Yangyang.

Jeno segera berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar menuju pintu apartemennya. Dia mengintip lewat  _ peephole _ dan sedikit terkejut mendapati Jaemin berdiri diluar sana, sedang berkacak pinggang sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Jeno dapat melihat ekspresi kesal di wajah sahabatnya itu.

Jeno sontak berbalik badan dan menatap Donghyuck yang berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya. "Siapa?" tanya Donghyuck dengan kening berkerut. Kening Yangyang yang berdiri di samping Donghyuck pun ikut berkerut penasaran, sementara Renjun hanya menatap tiga pemuda di depan pintu itu sekilas lewat bahunya sebelum kemudian memfokuskan kembali perhatiannya pada layar televisi, tak peduli.

"Jaemin." jawab Jeno singkat, "Tidak apa-apa jika aku membiarkannya masuk?"

Donghyuck bergumam pelan, "Tak masalah," ujarnya, "kami bertiga juga akan pulang sebentar lagi."

Donghyuck melangkah menuju pintu balkon, diikuti Yangyang di belakangnya. "Ayo, Renjun," jari Donghyuck mencolek pelan lengan Renjun yang masih terduduk di sofa.

"Eh? Kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Renjun, "bukankah ini terlalu cepat?" dia mengernyit heran seraya melirik jam dinding yang baru menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

"Jeno kedatangan tamu," jawab Yangyang, "kita tidak boleh terlihat disini." lanjutnya, tangannya menarik lengan pemuda yang lebih kecil agar segera bangkit dari sofa.

Jeno melihat tiga pemuda itu pergi ke balkon apartemennya, mengubah diri mereka menjadi kelelawar. Salah satu dari kelelawar tersebut terbang cepat ke samping Jeno dan Jeno dapat mendengar suara bisikan  _ 'Sampai jumpa besok' _ di telinganya yang dia ketahui jelas merupakan suara Donghyuck. Ketiga kelelawar itu kemudian terbang ke kegelapan malam, dan bersamaan dengan itu, bunyi bel yang bertubi-tubi membuat Jeno berdecak sebal. Tangannya menarik daun pintu dan segera saja matanya bersitatap dengan Jaemin.

"Lama sekali." protes Jaemin sebelum menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemen Jeno. Jeno sendiri yang sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah Jaemin yang memang suka seenaknya, hanya menghela napas pelan sembari kembali menutup pintu dan mengikuti langkah Jaemin menuju sofa.

Jaemin menghempaskan diri ke sofa dan Jeno ikut menduduki tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Mata pemuda bersurai  _ soft pink _ itu menatap televisi yang masih menyala setelah ditinggalkan oleh Renjun beberapa saat yang lalu. "Sejak kapan kau menonton kartun?" Jaemin mengernyit, menyadari kejanggalan yang ada di layar televisi. Jaemin tahu kalau Jeno itu paling tidak suka menonton kartun. Biasanya saluran televisi yang Jeno tonton selalu konstan. Kebanyakan berita, tapi tak jarang Jaemin juga mendapati Jeno menonton film dan acara-acara hiburan lainnya. Hanya saja kartun tak pernah masuk dalam daftar acara-acara hiburan tersebut.

Pertanyaan Jaemin sontak membuat Jeno mengalihkan pandangannya pada televisi, "Ah- aku.. baru menyalakannya tadi," ujarnya, "aku belum sempat mengganti salurannya." Jeno tersenyum, dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia merasa gugup. Tangannya yang sudah mulai basah karena keringat meraih  _ remote _ televisi dan segera mengganti salurannya ke sebuah acara  _ variety show.  _ Dia kembali menatap Jaemin yang masih menatapnya lekat-lekat dan tersenyum tipis.

Bukannya membalas senyuman Jeno, manik Jaemin malah memicing, "Apa ada orang lain disini?" tanyanya menyelidik.

Jeno meneguk ludah, "Tidak, tidak ada siapa-siapa selain kita." jawabnya, “Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?”

"Kau bohong ya?" Jaemin celingukan, mencari-cari keberadaan orang asing yang mungkin saja sudah berada di apartemen Jeno lebih dulu daripada dirinya. Gerak-gerik Jeno sangat aneh hingga membuat Jaemin bingung sendiri. Sahabatnya itu seperti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. 

"Tidak, aku tidak bohong." elak Jeno cepat, berusaha terdengar menyakinkan walaupun hasilnya tidak begitu memuaskan. Dia malah berpikir jawabannya tadi membuat Jaemin semakin curiga dan bertambah waspada.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menatap mataku?" tanya Jaemin. Dia menatap manik Jeno sedari tadi, tapi pemuda itu justru terus-terusan mengalihkan pandang ke arah lain.

Jeno menghela napas pelan dan menoleh guna membalas tatapan Jaemin, “Lihat ini,” ujarnya, “aku menatap matamu sekarang.” ujar Jeno sembari tersenyum tipis, dia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat, takut kalau-kalau Jaemin tidak mempercayainya, “Kau puas?” tanyanya.

Jaemin menggumam. Tidak begitu puas sebenarnya. Justru sekarang dia bisa melihat semakin jelas kalau Jeno memang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Kalau begitu… Dua gelas berisi jus buah plum ini punya siapa?" tanya Jaemin. 

Jeno mengikuti arah pandang Jaemin sebelum kemudian membelalak tak percaya. Dia mendapati dua mug berisi darah yang masih terisi setengah penuh berdiri di atas  _ coffee table. _ Dua gelas yang tadi baru saja digunakan oleh Renjun dan Yangyang.

Jeno menyambar gagang dua gelas tersebut dan menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Jaemin. Tangannya menggenggam dua mug tersebut, "Keduanya punyaku, aku benar-benar haus tadi." Jeno tersenyum hingga matanya berbentuk menyerupai bulan sabit. Tanpa dia sadari suara kekehan gugup lolos dari bibirnya.

Mata Jaemin menyipit tajam, "Kau mencurigakan, Lee Jeno." komentarnya.

"Kenapa kau datang ke apartemenku malam-malam begini, Jaem?" Jeno mengalihkan pembicaraan, tahu jika pikiran Jaemin lebih mudah untuk dialihkan jika sedang membicarakan dirinya sendiri.

Jaemin terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian mngeluarkan deheman pelan. Seakan lupa dengan kecurigaannya pada Jeno, dia bertanya, "Apa malam ini aku boleh menginap disini?" 

Jeno mengernyit bingung, "Memangnya apartemenmu kenapa?" tanyanya heran. Apartemen Jaemin itu jauh lebih mewah dari apartemennya. Jauh lebih luas dan mahal mengingat Jaemin memang berasal dari keluarga yang kekayaannya bisa dikatakan di atas rata-rata.

Jaemin mendengus, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, "Siyeon." jawabnya singkat. 

"Oh." Jeno mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Tak perlu banyak kata ketika mereka membahas gadis itu. Jaemin selalu mengeluh pada Jeno setiap Siyeon mendatanginya.

"Ya, semakin hari dia menjadi semakin posesif, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa," gerutu Jaemin, "dia bahkan bukan kekasihku!"

“Dia menyukaimu, Jaem.” 

“Yah, aku tahu,” jawab Jaemin, “tapi dia benar-benar tidak tahu sopan santun, akhir-akhir ini dia selalu menguntitku, Jeno!” Jaemin hampir memekik, "Menyeramkan."

Jeno mengangkat bahu, "Sepertinya dia memang sedikit terobsesi padamu.”

"Apa maksudmu sedikit?" tanya Jaemin, "dia  _ sangat _ terobsesi padaku." Jaemin mendengus kesal, tangannya merebut salah satu mug yang ada di genggaman Jeno dan sebelum Jeno sempat menghentikannya, Jaemin sudah lebih dulu mendekatkan gelas itu ke mulutnya.

* * *

Donghyuck tengah menyaksikan Renjun dengan Winwin melatih kemampuan berpedang mereka ketika sebuah tepukan di bahu membuatnya mendongak. Maniknya segera mendapati Yuta dengan senyuman segar yang diarahkan pada Donghyuck. Pemuda bersurai  _ white blond _ tersebut mendudukkan diri di rerumputan, tepat di sisi Donghyuck sebelum kemudian bertanya, "Bagaimana manusia yang kau ubah itu, Hyuck?"

"Bagaimana apanya maksudmu,  _ hyung?" _ Donghyuck balik bertanya, dia menarik lututnya hingga bersentuhan dengan dadanya sambil menatap Yuta bingung.

"Keadaannya," jawab Yuta, "apa dia menerima dengan baik kalau dia sudah berubah menjadi vampir?"

"Entahlah," jawab Donghyuck tak acuh, "dia terlihat biasa saja, sedikit terkejut, tapi biasa saja," lanjutnya, "Jeno juga masih belum terlalu percaya kalau dia sudah menjadi vampir."

Yuta mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, "Wajar," gumamnya, "dia generasi ketiga, tidak akan ada banyak perubahan dalam dirinya."

Donghyuck mengangguk tanda bahwa menyetujui ucapan Yuta, pandangannya dia alihkan kembali pada Renjun dan Winwin di tengah-tengah rerumputan halaman belakang mansion. Kegelapan malam sedikit menyulitkannya melihat detail gerakan dua ahli dalam berpedang tersebut. Meskipun Renjun bertubuh kecil, tapi tenaganya tidak bisa dibilang kecil sama sekali. Terkadang tenaga pemuda itu bisa menjadi lebih kuat dari Donghyuck ketika mereka sedang terpojok seperti kemarin. Donghyuck memiliki _crossbow,_ memanah adalah keahliannya _,_ tapi dia seringkali menghilangkan _crossbow-_ nya dalam pertarungan (atau lebih tepatnya pelarian jika kondisinya seperti kemarin). Sementara Yangyang memiliki _flail,_ sebuah tongkat sepanjang seratus dua puluh sentimeter dengan bola besi berduri sebesar bola bowling di ujungnya sebagai senjata andalan.

"Hyuck," panggil Yuta.

Donghyuck hanya bergumam, masih fokus menyaksikan pertarungan di depannya. 

"Apa si  _ newborn vampire _ itu orang yang baik?" tanya Yuta tiba-tiba, "maksudku, dia bukan keturunan pemburu vampir 'kan?"

Donghyuck belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan yang satu itu kala sebuah tangan merangkul dirinya dan rerumputan disisinya yang lain diduduki oleh seseorang. "Tentu saja Jeno orang yang baik,  _ hyung!" _ seru Yangyang heboh, "dia tidak mungkin mengorbankan nyawanya demi Donghyuck di kali pertama mereka bertemu jika dia bukan orang yang baik!"

Donghyuck sudah tak fokus lagi melihat pertarungan pedang antara Renjun dengan Winwin, atensinya kini beralih pada Yangyang. "Yuta  _ hyung _ bertanya padaku, Yangyang," ucap Donghyuck sebal, "kenapa malah kau yang menjawabnya?"

Yangyang terkekeh, "Aku hanya membantumu menjawab, Hyuck."

Yuta terkekeh geli, "Jadi menurutmu bagaimana, Hyuck?"

"Hmm.. dia memang cukup baik," ucap Donghyuck, "aku pikir dia juga bukan keturunan pemburu vampir, karena jika iya, dia pasti sudah membunuhku dari awal."

Yuta mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Tapi sayangnya, dia memang terlihat sedikit lemah." tambah Donghyuck.

"Lemah?" ulang Yuta.

Donghyuck mengangguk, "Aku mungkin harus mulai melatihnya," ujarnya, "setidaknya agar dia bisa mencari mangsa dan membela diri, berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau ada yang mengetahui dia memiliki ikatan denganku."

"Victor?" tanya Yuta.

Donghyuck menggeram pelan, mendengar nama itu saja sudah benar-benar ampuh membuat pitamnya naik. "Ya, bajingan itu." lirihnya.

Victor Blacke, ketua dari klan Malkavian. Pria gila yang telah merenggut Mark dari Donghyuck.

Melihat raut wajah Donghyuck yang tiba-tiba berubah geram membuat Yuta dan Yangyang saling berpandangan. 

"Oh iya, Hyuck," Yuta mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Kau bisa mengambil  _ crossbow _ barumu di ruang kerjaku nanti," Yuta menepuk punggung Donghyuck pelan, "dan tolong jangan menghilangkan  _ crossbow _ lagi, kau sudah cukup banyak menghilangkannya."

"Hanya tiga kali!"

"Dalam lima bulan." tambah Yangyang, pemuda itu tersenyum geli. Donghyuck sontak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yangyang, matanya memicing. Sedangkan Yangyang hanya tergelak melihatnya, tahu kalau dirinya berhasil membuat kesal sahabatnya.

Yuta ikut tertawa, "Aku sudah tak bisa menghitung lagi berapa  _ crossbow _ yang kau hilangkan selama dua abad ini," ucapnya, "setidaknya bawalah pulang bangkai  _ crossbow- _ mu sehingga aku bisa memperbaikinya, bukan malah membuat yang baru."

_ "Hyung, _ kalau aku tidak menghilangkan  _ crossbow- _ ku, kau tidak akan memiliki pekerjaan di mansion." Donghyuck membela diri.

Yuta terdiam sejenak, "Benar juga." gumamnya.

"Tentu saja benar!" pekik Donghyuck. Yuta kembali tertawa, mengusak pelan puncak kepala Donghyuck sebelum kemudian berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku harus menemui Taeyong di ruangannya," Yuta mengusak lembut surai Yangyang, "tolong katakan pada Winwin juga setelah dia selesai latihan."

Donghyuck dan Yangyang mengangguk patuh, memperhatikan Yuta berjalan melewati pintu halaman belakang dan masuk ke mansion.

"Apa para  _ hyung _ akan berdiskusi lagi?" tanya Donghyuck pada Yangyang.

"Mungkin," jawab Yangyang sekenanya, "aku melihat Johnny  _ hyung _ dan Jaehyun  _ hyung _ baru saja pulang tadi," jelasnya, "mungkin para hyung akan membicarakan informasi baru yang mereka dapatkan."

Donghyuck mengangguk-angguk. Semenjak dia mengubah Jeno dan secara tidak langsung mendapat hukuman untuk menjaga vampir berusia bayi itu, Donghyuck, Yangyang dan Renjun juga tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengikuti diskusi keluarga. Mereka selalu dibiarkan menunggu di depan pintu besar ruangan Taeyong, tidak mendengar apapun dan tidak mengetahui apapun. Bahkan jika Donghyuck bertanya pada semua hyung-nya satu persatu, dia tetap tidak akan mendapat jawaban karena semuanya akan mengatakan hal yang sama,  _ 'Maaf, Hyuck, ini rahasia.' _

Donghyuck sedikit banyak mengerti alasannya. Selain karena mereka bertiga adalah yang termuda di mansion itu, mereka juga—seperti yang sudah diketahui—adalah kelompok yang sedikit pembangkang dan gegabah (walaupun sebenarnya hanya Donghyuck sendiri pun sudah cukup untuk mendapat gelar tersebut). Taeyong pasti tidak ingin Donghyuck tahu lebih banyak tentang Malkavian karena berpikir kalau Donghyuck akan bertindak sendirian lagi. 

Taeyong tidak salah. 

Donghyuck memang sudah memikirkan semuanya. Dia hanya belum memutuskan kapan harus mewujudkan pemikiran tersebut.

Donghyuck sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat.


End file.
